Vale da Sombra da Morte
by Paty-chan
Summary: Quando o caminho dos semi-deuses e os mediadores se encontram e eles se vêem diante de uma difícil missão: restaurar o selo que mantém um demônio aprisionado. Contudo, quando o perigo parece ser maior do que eles podem enfrentar, uma medida extrema pode ser a salvação.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora**: minha segunda fic de Percy Jackson *-* Essa daqui se passa entre a primeira e a segunda fase, eu acho. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu e não se esqueçam de deixar um review ;D

Dedicada à minha irmã Nathalie, que me ajudou com algumas ideias! Te amo, dude!

_**Vale da Sombra da Morte**_

_Capitulo 01_

O meio-sangue se esforçou para abrir os olhos, mas parecia que suas pálpebras eram feitas de chumbo. Era como se o corpo não respondesse aos apelos da mente. A sensação de continuar preso naquele pesadelo fazia seu estômago se embrulhar.

Sabia que nada daquilo era verdade, apenas fruto de seu inconsciente. Contudo, o peso do corpo morto de Nico em seus braços parecia real demais. Os olhos amendoados do filho de Hades estavam arregalados e vidrados em algum ponto perdido, os lábios arroxeados entreabertos. Era como se a última coisa que tivesse visto antes de morrer fosse horripilante.

De forma gentil, ele tocou o rosto frio do amigo. Seus dedos desceram do cabelo ondulado até os olhos, fechando-os. Até que percebeu algo estranho em sua boca, como se tivesse algo lá dentro. Com cuidado, separou os lábios e um liquido preto e viscoso, como petróleo, começou sair de dentro da garganta de Nico, saindo pela boca. O liquido escorreu pela bochecha e sujou o chão.

Enquanto olhava ao redor, tentando ver se tinha alguém para ajuda-lo ou então acordar aquele maldito pesadelo no qual estava preso, sentiu uma mão fria tocando seu pescoço. Aquilo foi o bastante para arrancar Percy Jackson de sua própria mente e acabou berrando ao acordar, completamente assustado. Como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse atravessado seu corpo, num impulso, levantou-se de onde estava e caiu no chão.

Ele olhou pra trás, tomado pelo medo, seu coração batia descontrolado dentro do peito, a respiração era ofegante.

-Percy, calma!

Alguém disse, tentando acalmá-lo, porém ainda não havia se recuperado do susto. Aos poucos sua visão foi clareando e a memória voltando. Foi quando se deu conta de que estava no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mais precisamente na pequena praia que havia depois do bosque.

Tinha ido até lá mais cedo, para ficar um pouco sozinho. Após passar a tarde inteira observando o mar, comendo algumas besteiras, cochilou na cadeira de praia.

-Percy? –a voz novamente o chamou e ele levantou os olhos para ver quem era.

Já tinha anoitecido e nem percebeu. A lua iluminava tudo com seu brilho prateado e etéreo. Seus olhos percorreram por inteiro o corpo da pessoa ajoelhada a sua frente. Era um adolescente de 13 anos. Podia jurar que tinha acabado de levantar da cama, pois seus cabelos negros estavam muito bagunçados e os olhos castanhos, que lembravam amêndoas, pareciam preocupados.

-Nico! –Percy reconheceu seu amigo e seu coração palpitou de alegria.

Antes que o outro pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, o filho de Poseidon abraçou-o com força. A imagem que tinha de seu corpo morto ainda vera muito vivida em sua memória. Precisou sentir o calor da pele de Nico, ouvir sua respiração para ficar mais tranquilo.

Nico, que nunca foi muito de contatos físicos, foi pego de surpresa, sentindo-se sem jeito. Acabou correspondendo ao abraço, colocando suas mãos nas costas nuas de Percy levemente, que estremeceu, pois seu toque era gelado. Era o mais próximo que conseguia chegar de contato interpessoal.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Nico perguntou, preocupado. –Você está tremendo...

-Estou bem... –ele respondeu, quase sussurrando. -Agora está tudo bem.

Percy abraçou-o com mais intensidade e depois se afastou. Seu coração já tinha voltado ao ritmo normal, assim como a respiração. Ao ver o amigo, sentiu um alivio tão grande que nem pôde descrever.

-Nossa, quanto tempo! –ele sorriu.

-É, estou de volta! Bom te ver também.

Nico olhou para ele, parecia que estava escondendo algo. Mas não iriam entrar no mérito da questão naquele momento, tinha outros planos. Ambos se levantaram, limpando suas roupas da areia. Engraçado perceber como Nico tinha crescido nesses últimos anos, agora chegava à altura dos ombros do outro, que era quarto anos mais velho.

-É você andou crescendo... -Percy comentou, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

-Parece que estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. –o mais novo deu de ombros.

Afinal, Nico havia ficado trancado em um hotel onde o tempo não passava, durante 70 anos. Agora parecia que a sua fisiologia tentava se adequar, ou talvez fosse apenas um efeito colateral de ter passado tantos anos com a mesma idade. No fundo, ele não sentia que tinha 13 anos e todos pareciam pensar a mesma coisa.

-O que te trouxe de volta? –Percy começou a arrumar sua bagunça na praia, fechando a cadeira e colocando os pacotes de biscoito e latas de refrigerante numa cesta de lixo que havia perto.

-Uma missão. –ele respirou fundo e coçou os cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. –Mas antes de falar tudo, preciso encontrar Rachel.

-Ela provavelmente deve estar dormindo. –o mais velho respondeu, andando na direção do bosque. –Falando nisso, que horas são?

-São duas e meia da manhã.

-Nossa, eu realmente apaguei. –Percy levantou as sobrancelhas. –Enfim, vamos andando?

-Vamos fazer barulho e chamar a atenção... Eu te dou uma carona.

Nico deu um de seus meio-sorrisos, como sempre fazia quando tinha uma boa ideia. Ele levantou sua mão direta, o anel de caveira que seu pai havia lhe dado, brilhou. Fez um movimento qualquer e uma fenda abriu-se.

Era a famosa viagem pelas sombras. Ele era capaz de rasgar a dimensão, criando um vácuo negro e assim poderia se mover para qualquer outro lugar onde tivesse sombras. Percy riu e seguiu o amigo, entrando na fenda. Um passo depois, já estava dentro de seu chalé.

Deixou as coisas e pegou uma camisa. Afinal, não iria conversar com Rachel no meio da noite usando apenas bermuda... Devidamente trajado e ambos seguiram novamente pelas sombras, até o quarto de Rachel, que ficava na Casa Grande.

Por incrível que pareça, ela já estava acordada, acabando de sair do banheiro. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e vestia uma camiseta com o slogan: _Maldito pônei!"_ escrito e short.

-Já sei de tudo Nico, só não esperava que você viesse de madrugada me pedir ajuda... -ela disse, espreguiçando-se.

-Como assim? –ele ficou surpreso. –Já sabia eu viria?

-Acho que vocês esquecem que sou o Oráculo. –a ruiva sorriu. –Posso não ser tão poderosa ao ponto da onisciência, porém muita coisa me é relevada.

Os dois ficaram encarando Rachel durante alguns segundos. Ela era realmente capaz de surpreender qualquer um e sempre da melhor maneira.

-Boa noite pra você também, Rachel. –Percy brincou, levantando as mãos num sinal de rendição.

O Oráculo sorriu e sentou-se na cama, fazendo sinal para que eles fizessem o mesmo.

-Estou me sentindo meio fora do assunto... O que está acontecendo? –Percy perguntou, olhando para eles.

Nico respirou fundo, não sabia por onde começar. Sabia que precisava da ajuda deles, contudo e se não aceitassem sua proposta? A responsabilidade pesou em seus ombros de tal maneira, que sentia como se o mundo inteiro dependesse dele. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade, o Mundo Inferior estava ameaçado.

-Basicamente, estou em uma missão muito importante para meu pai e preciso da colaboração de vocês. –ele olhou para os dois, suas mãos suavam frio.

-E o que seria exatamente? –Percy levantou uma das sobrancelhas, curioso.

-Preciso evitar que um demônio consiga quebrar o lacre do local onde está aprisionado e liberte os outros.

Percy coçou sua nuca, pensativo. Já havia enfrentado todo o tipo de criatura antes em sua vida, mas demônios? Aquilo realmente estava fora dos padrões até para ele.

-Não sabia que esse tipo de coisa existia... Por acaso ele tem chifres e tudo aquilo que sempre falam? –sentia-se meio confuso.

-Na verdade, isso foi uma tentativa da Igreja Católica de fazer com que as pessoas temessem tudo que fosse relacionado às antigas religiões e passassem a odiá-las. –Rachel comentou, fazendo uma careta. –Assim somente eles teriam fiéis. Se você perceber, eles simplesmente deturparam os Deuses de várias religiões, transformando-os em demônios.

-E na cultura grega, demônios são apenas espíritos sem forma, que são capazes de induzir os humanos a tomarem certas atitudes, como se fossem uma espécie de consciência. Só que esse em especifico é maligno. –Nico tentou explicar da melhor maneira que pôde.

-Ah, entendi. –Percy ainda processava todas aquelas informações. –Mas por que esse demônio deve ficar aprisionado?

-Ele é muito poderoso e se alimenta do medo dos seres humanos. Quanto mais medo, mais forte ele fica. – Nico estava sério. –E o mundo hoje em dia está mergulhado em caos e todos vivem com medo, o que faz dele uma ameaça ao meu pai.

-Afinal, ele pode romper o selo e ir para o Mundo Inferior. –Rachel completou o raciocínio do amigo. -E lá o que mais existe é medo.

Realmente, não parecia nada fácil. Mas Percy já tinha enfrentado Chronos, porque não chutar a bunda de um demônio de volta ao seu cativeiro? Afinal, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

(...)

-Isso parece loucura! –Quiron disse, mesmo após todos os apelos feitos pelo trio. –Simplesmente não consigo conceber a ideia do Oráculo deixando o Acampamento! É arriscado demais!

Sim, o centauro era difícil de convencer.

No dia seguinte, tinham ido conversar com o mentor do Acampamento, para falar sobre a missão e pedir ajuda. Contudo, a ideia tinha ido por água abaixo. Porque no meio da reunião fechada, o sátiro Groover entrou na sala junto com Annabeth, pois procuravam por Quiron. Na frente de seu melhor amigo e da namorada, Percy não teve como esconder o motivo da conversa.

De repente a confusão estava armada. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo na sala de reuniões! Claro que ninguém se entendia. Groover ficava apenas soltando "Béééé!" e comendo latinhas de Diet Coke, porque demônios o deixavam nervoso. Annabeth discutia com Rachel sobre o fato de a ruiva fazer parte da equipe e ela não. Percy tentava convencer Quiron de todas as maneiras a deixar a missão acontecer, mas parecia impossível. E Nico apenas assistia, com seu coração apertado. O tempo corria e nada parecia se resolver.

Quando resolveu abrir a boca para falar algo, um clarão muito forte iluminou por completo a sala. Todos ficaram quietos e protegeram seus olhos, até que a luz diminuiu de intensidade. Ali, encostado na lareira, de maneira completamente casual, encontrava-se Apollo, o Deus-Sol, com sua aparência no auge dos 25 anos. Ele tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu, os dentes brancos contrastando com a pele bronzeada. Vestia camisa de botões, calça jeans e mocassis de couro.

-Meu senhor... –Rachel se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na frente dele.

-Já disse que não precisamos de toda essa formalidade entre nós, Rachel. –ele disse, sorrindo e fazendo um sinal para que ela se levantasse.

-Apollo! –Quiron sorriu. –A que devemos sua presença?

-Bem, vim aqui porque preciso abençoá-los antes da missão. –o Olimpiano respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

-Mas não acha que é arriscado manter o Oráculo fora do Acampamento? –o centauro perguntou, realmente preocupado.

-Não vou mentir... –Apollo respirou fundo, ficando sério.

Todos ficaram ainda mais espantados ao ver que o Deus-Sol, sempre tão descontraído, não estava sorrindo, nem brincando. Sua face mostrou um lado que poucos conheciam. A postura ereta e leve brilho ao redor de seu corpo mostraram toda a autoridade que possuía. Esse lado mais incisivo e superior ficava praticamente apagado devido a sua personalidade mais comunicativa.

-Lá fora, vocês irão enfrentar diversos perigos e passarão por provas que testarão seus limites. -ele disse, sua voz preenchendo a sala. –Seus piores inimigos serão vocês mesmos, se libertem daquilo que lhes prendem e só assim vencerão.

Estava claro que Apollo fazia uma profecia naquele momento, o que arrepiou todos os presentes. Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis fixaram-se em um ponto qualquer da sala. Aos poucos, as íris mudaram de cor, ficando de um verde tóxico.

-O selo do demônio deve ser restaurado através da espada daquele que possui o coração puro, misturado com o sangue do Príncipe e as lágrimas do Escolhido pelos Deuses.

Apollo piscou novamente, voltando a si e olhos ficando azuis novamente.

-Nico di Angelo, você sempre se sentiu diferente dos outros e algumas vezes, menor que eles. Isso não é verdade. –ele sorriu, mas continuou mantendo a seriedade. –Parece até ironia, mas sempre foi preso nas trevas ao seu redor. Use essa missão como um crescimento pessoal e reconheça a força que tem dentro de si, encontre a luz nas trevas.

Com isso, tocou no ombro do semi-deus. A luz que envolvia Apollo passou para Nico, envolvendo-o da mesma maneira. O filho de Hades sentiu-se mais forte do que jamais pôde imaginar.

-Perseu Jackson, filho de Poseidon. –Apollo virou-se para o outro semi-deus. –Você é muito virtuoso e sempre procura ajudar os amigos, mesmo que precise dar sua vida para isso. Sendo assim, minha benção para você é fazer da sua força de vontade a arma para lutar e proteger aqueles que ama.

O Deus-Sol colocou a mão sobre o tórax de Percy, que estremeceu por completo. Era como se algo tivesse mudando em seu interior, mas ainda não sabia o que era.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare... –ele olhou carinhosamente para a ruiva. –Meu Oráculo, minha querida...

Neste momento ela corou violentamente, sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu que alguns olhares pousaram nela, mas continuou olhando para Apollo.

-A você, que possui sua vida completamente devotada aos Deuses, que nos serve mesmo que isso custe momentos preciosos e provou ser completamente digna de seus dons, lhe ofereço a oportunidade de se tornar minha amada.

Rachel ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer. Era mesmo o que estava pensando? Estava recebendo uma proposta de namoro/casamento de um Deus?!

-O que... –ela limpou a garganta, o coração pulando no peito. –O que isso significa?

-Que será minha musa, o centro do meu afeto e amor, que terá minha proteção enquanto viver. –Apollo aproximou-se dela, olhando-a nos olhos. –Que será minha.

Se dissesse que era mentira que nunca tinha desejado isso, seria hipócrita. Mas agora que a situação estava bem na sua frente, não tinha noção do que fazer. Rachel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Por alguns segundos ficou tudo muito confuso em seu coração.

Mas por que não? Ela sempre o amou por dar sentido a sua vida, por fazê-la sentir completa e útil. Apollo sempre fora tão gentil com ela, como nenhuma outra pessoa, tratando-a de maneira especial, não somente pelo seu dom, mas por quem era.

-Isso não significa que eu posso torná-la imortal ou lhe proteger da morte, isso está além dos meus poderes. Mas posso cuidar para que não seja ferida facilmente. –os olhos azuis dele brilhavam intensamente. -Aceita?

Realmente, era difícil olhar naqueles olhos azuis e dizer que não. Havia tantos sentimentos expostos no olhar, que ele queimava. E uma certeza inexplicável tomou conta da ruiva.

-Sim, eu aceito. –ela respondeu, esquecendo-se de que estava com outras pessoas na sala.

Apollo segurou seu rosto de maneira suave com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra pousou na testa, deixando uma marca brilhante: uma lira cercada por uma coroa de louros. A marca desapareceu e ele sorriu. Era pura atenção para Rachel, a verdadeira mostra de devoção. Depois beijou-a, selando os lábios nos dela, sem língua.

Ele deu um passo para trás e observou os outros, que pareciam todos incrédulos.

-Bom, agora Quiron vai ajudá-los no que puder, não é mesmo? –ele sorriu de uma maneira mais descontraída. –E só eles vão na missão e minha decisão é suprema, Annabeth. E Groover, tenho certeza de que Juniper iria se sentir sozinha se você fosse.

Todos ficaram estáticos e apenas concordaram com a cabeça. Depois de um tempo arrumando as mochilas com que fossem precisar, pegar dinheiro e se despedirem, o trio andou até o limite do Acampamento, com Apollo ao lado de Rachel, com o braço nos ombros dela.

-É aqui que deixo vocês. –ele disse, olhando para os três. –Façam uma boa viagem, desejo que a missão seja um sucesso e voltem logo.

-Obrigado por tudo, Apollo. –Nico disse, acenando com a cabeça.

-Nos vemos logo. –Percy sorriu, animado.

-Parando para pensar... –Rachel coçou a nuca, pensativa. –Sabe para onde temos que ir?

-Meu pai disse que temos que ir pra Califórnia. –Nico respondeu, sem muita certeza. –Mas não falou a cidade, disse que depois de tantos séculos, esqueceu o nome do lugar.

Apollo olhou para um lado e outro. Respirou fundo e olhou para eles, com seu olhar sério. Mas havia lago mais além daquela seriedade, como se estivesse sentindo dor ou algo parecido.

-Carmel, é o nome da cidade.

E tão rápido quanto surgiu, Apollo foi embora numa explosão de luz.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 02_

-Meu mestre irá acabar com vocês! –a velinha berrou, espumando de raiva. -MATEM ELES!

De repente, incontáveis besouros negros começaram a sair debaixo do vestido floral da idosa. Eles rastejaram pelo chão da loja de conveniência e entraram na roupa de outros clientes. Os olhos das pessoas ficaram brancos e passaram a falar coisas ininteligíveis, ou seja, um verdadeiro exército zumbi se formou na loja, gemendo e andando na direção do trio.

-Será que os atacamos? –Percy perguntou, sacando sua espada, preparado para o confronto.

-Não, eles são mortais inocentes, temos que fugir. –Rachel disse, procurando a saída mais próxima.

-Vamos embora! –Nico chutou uma estante cheia de doces em cima dos que estavam mais próximos.

Aproveitando a pequena distração causada, saíram correndo pela saída lateral da loja. Lá fora o sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, deixando o céu tingido de laranja. Estavam no segundo dia de viajem e já tinham chegado na metade do país, com algumas dificuldades claro. Afinal, era três adolescentes com menos de dezessete anos.

Enfim, depois de viajarem horas de ônibus, o motorista fez uma parada em um pequeno vilarejo. O trio foi até uma loja de conveniência, não muito longe do posto de gasolina, para comer algo.

Foi então que a idosa surtou e a confusão começou.

Nico corria o máximo que seus pés conseguiam aguentar. Mas ao olhar sobre o ombro, surpreendeu-se da pior maneira possível. O grupo de humanos controlados, formado por 10 pessoas das mais diversas idades, corria rapidamente e em questão de minutos conseguiria alcançá-los facilmente.

-Eles estão se aproximando! –o filho de Hades berrou, avisando os amigos.

-Isso não vale! –Percy respondeu, também olhando por cima do ombro. –Zumbis de verdade não são rápidos!

-Ali na frente! –Rachel apontou para uma bifurcação logo à frente. –Vamos virar à esquerda, dar a volta e voltar pro ônibus.

Eles seguiram o plano, entrando na rua à esquerda. O problema foi que deram de cara com a idosa da loja de conveniência e uma nuvem de insetos negros ao redor dela.

-Acham mesmo que vão conseguir impedir meu mestre de dominar o Mundo Inferior? –ela disse, sua voz era gutural e não combinava com a frágil aparência.

-Me desculpa, mas não dá pra levar uma vovozinha a sério. –Percy comentou, enquanto levantava a espada. –E sim, vamos chutar a bunda do seu mestre de volta pro buraco de onde ele saiu.

-Você é subordinado ao demônio? –Nico perguntou, tirando a espada da bainha. –Existem outros iguais a você?

-O poder do meu mestre não tem limites e vocês vão pagar por atrapalhar seus planos!

A idosa abriu os braços e os insetos voaram na direção do trio em alta velocidade. Rachel sentiu-se assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, foi então que quando menos esperava, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente.

Ela colocou-se na frente dos meninos, sabendo que o grupo que estava correndo atrás deles havia acabado de chegar. A ruiva fechou os olhos, deixando os braços paralelos ao chão, as palmas voltadas para baixo e começou a falar palavras em grego, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Uma fumaça verde começou a surgir no chão, bem similar aquela feita de gelo seco. A fumaça foi se tornando mais densa, até que tomou a forma de uma serpente verde, com presas enormes, cuja calda enrolada protegia os três.

Os besouros se chocaram contra a fumaça e foram caindo um por um no chão, mortos. Rachel continuou com a ladainha em grego, sem parar em voz baixa.

-Impossível! –a idosa reclamou, completamente assustada. –Não posso ser derrotada, meu mestre não permitiria!

A ruiva abriu os olhos rapidamente. Suas íris estavam de um verde semelhante ao da serpente de fumaça, uma cor tóxica, quase neon. O tom de sua voz foi aumentando, como se estivesse dando uma ordem.

Para a surpresa de Nico e Percy, a serpente se dissolveu. As pessoas que foram controladas pelos insetos, caíram no chão, inconscientes. Os besouros saíram de seus corpos arrastando-se, mas morreram.

A idosa colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço e começou a tossir freneticamente, como se estivesse ficando sem ar. Seus olhos arregalados pediam ajuda, porém Rachel permaneceu onde estava, com seu olhar vidrado nela. Era a pura face do ódio.

-Você vai acabar matando-a desse jeito! –Nico disse, colocando a mão no ombro da ruiva.

Ela fez um movimento brusco com o ombro, retirando a mão do outro.

-_Esstou expulssando o mal que exisste dentro dela, filho da Morte._ –ela respondeu, sibilando como uma cobra e seu tom de voz era mais grave. –A_penass obsserve..._

A idosa cuspiu um enorme besouro preto, que possuía enormes chifres. Rachel continuou com a mão estendida e mostrou sua palma para o inseto, que ficou de barriga para cima, contorcendo-se.

A senhora caiu primeiro de joelhos no chão, depois foi o corpo todo. Também estava inconsciente, porém era nítido que respirava sem nenhuma dificuldade. O Oráculo se aproximou do inseto, com uma expressão de nojo e ódio no rosto. Ela abriu a bolsa que usava e tirou uma garrafa de d'água, jogando o liquido no chão. Pegou o besouro e prendeu dentro do recipiente. Depois desenhou alguns ícones no plástico com uma caneta pilot e virou-se para os meninos.

-_Esse esspirito imundo, que tomou conta dass mentess dessass pessoass irá servir para alguma coissa..._ –ela esboçou um estranho sorriso.

Assim que guardou a garrafa na bolsa, Rachel começou a piscar vigorosamente, como se algo tivesse caído em seus olhos. Após respirar fundo, balançou a cabeça e sentiu que voltou a ser ela mesma, sem nenhuma interferência de Píton, o espirito-serpente que era responsável por ocupar o corpo do Oráculo e profetizar as mensagens dos Deuses. Nico e Percy ficaram olhando para ela, com suas bocas abertas de surpresa.

-Depois eu explico o que aconteceu. Essas pessoas vão acordar daqui a pouco... –a ruiva estava sem graça, corando até o fio de cabelo. –Será que podemos voltar pro ônibus?

Eles seguiram de volta para o posto de gasolina, mas pelo visto o ônibus tinha partido sem eles. Por sorte, tinham carregado as mochilas com eles, então poderiam seguir viagem. Ou pelo menos tentar.

A questão era que não tinham outro meio de transporte relativamente rápido. Viajar pelo ar seria praticamente declarar suicídio, uma vez que Zeus não gostava nem um pouco de Percy e ia muito pouco com a cara de Nico também.

Ficaram alguns minutos parados no posto de gasolina, pensando nas possibilidades que poderiam ter. Cogitaram a possibilidade de irem de barco, mas aquela região de Iwoa não tinha muitos rios navegáveis.

Estavam sentados no meio-fio olhando pras estrelas em silêncio, quando Rachel resolveu falar.

-Me desculpem se assustei vocês. Claro que Píton assume o controle do meu corpo quando a profecia se revela... –ela abraçou os joelhos. –Mas nunca tinha sido nesse nível. Eu perdi o controle...

-Não fique assim. –Percy a acalmou, passando a mão delicadamente nos cachos ruivos dela. –Você foi incrível com aquele besouro-zumbificador!

-Com certeza! –Nico concordou, com um tom suave em sua voz. –Simplesmente dominou a situação.

-Obrigada meninos... –ela sorriu, sentindo-se melhor. –É que toda essa coisa de ser a amada de Apollo deve ter mexido comigo, entendem?

Percy respirou fundo e olhou para amiga. Ela era uma garota incrível, como poucas por ai e não era pelo cabelo ruivo cor de fogo caindo em cachos pelas costas, ou então os olhos verdes e a pele branca com sardas. E sim pela sua personalidade. Era extremamente preocupada com o meio-ambiente, fazia parte de várias ONGS sustentáveis, desenhava e pintava como uma verdadeira artista...

A única pessoa do mundo que poderia usar calças jeans surradas e sujas de tinta, camisas com frases ou desenhos _nonsense_ e mesmo assim ser mais bonita, madura e responsável do qualquer outra por ai.

Aaaaaahhhh se Annabeth soubesse que ele pensava assim... Com certeza seria transformado em uma barata e esmagado por Athena. Sem sombra de dúvida.

-Fico contente de que isso tenha acontecido. –ele disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. –Desejo que seja muito feliz ao lado dele.

-Obrigada. –ela corou novamente, ficando igual a um tomate. –Acho que a ficha ainda não caiu, parece um sonho.

-Se acontecer qualquer coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo. –Percy afagou as costas dela.

Nico levantou-se e desembainhou a espada que carregava consigo.

-Vamos viajar pelas sombras. –ele afirmou, para os amigos.

-Como assim _vamos?_ –Rachel perguntou, não entendendo aonde o outro queria chegar. –Você tem noção de que ainda precisamos atravessar metade do país?

-Isso demandaria muita energia! –Percy levantou-se, encarando-o.

-Sei muito bem dos riscos que corro ao tentar essa manobra, mas não temos muito tempo. –ele não parecia disposto a ceder. –Se tiverem uma ideia brilhante de como podemos atravessar o país sem perder tempo, me digam.

Os três se olharam, a tensão era quase tangível.

-Olha, eu não quero brigar. –Nico respirou fundo, passando a mãos nos cabelos bagunçados. –Apenas quero terminar isso o mais rápido possível, porque não quero que nada aconteça com vocês.

-Eu entendo você, mas ainda acho arriscado de qualquer maneira. –Percy franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando. –Será que ao invés de usar a sua energia, não podemos dividir entre nós três? Assim você não fica sobrecarregado.

Nico pensou por um instante e viu que o outro estava certo. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas poderia tentar.

-Preciso que segurem na minha mão e fiquem atrás de mim.

Rachel agarrou o braço de Percy e este por sua vez segurou firme a mão do filho de Hades.

-Fechem os olhos e não abram em momento algum durante a viagem, ok? -ele pediu, enquanto se concentrava.

Sentia-se responsável pelos amigos...

_Amigos?_

Quem diria que um dia em sua vida, Nico fosse considerar outras pessoas como amigos. Justo ele que sempre ficou sozinho, por vontade própria, que sempre se isolou por sentir que era diferente dos outros, que não pertencia àquele mundo. Talvez fosse porque era filho do rei do Mundo Inferior ou não... O que importa é que ele nunca achou seu lugar.

E essa missão lhe mostrou que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. No fundo, Percy também era diferente, porque foi o semi-deus que nasceu depois do acordo entre os Grandes Deuses. Apesar de ser um herói, seu olhar tinha aquele brilho que Nico conhecia. Aquele que dizia que por mais que estivesse envolvido com outras pessoas, nunca estava de coração.

Rachel se encaixava na lista. Primeiro por causa de sua personalidade, sua coragem em abandonar tudo para se tornar o Oráculo, sua aparência única e o fato de ir contra tudo o que seu pai milionário poderia oferecer. É, talvez ele não estivesse tão sozinho assim.

Invocando seus poderes de filho de Hades, Nico segurou a espada na mão direita, enquanto se concentrava. Sentiu o anel de caveira esquentar no dedo, no mesmo momento sua espada brilhou.

Ele fincou o metal no ar, rasgando a dimensão de forma precisa. O buraco se formou e entraram de uma vez só. Viajar pelas sombras não era tão fácil quanto as pessoas poderiam imaginar. É necessário muita força de vontade e concentração para manter o curso certo e não acabar parando em algum lugar estranho. Fora que ainda existia o risco de acabar perdendo uma parte do seu corpo entre um portal e outro.

Nico foi atravessando o país passando de sombra em sombra, quase na velocidade do som. As cidades eram apenas borrões dentro do túnel que criou e deixaria qualquer um enjoado, mas ele já estava acostumado.

Contudo levar duas pessoas junto era desgastante. Sentiu que sua energia baixou consideravelmente conforme se aproximavam da Califórnia. Assim que chegaram em Nevada, estava tão ofegante e suado, que achou que não poderiam conseguir. Percebendo que a velocidade tinha diminuído, Percy apertou a mão de Nico, enviando sua energia para ele. Tinha cheiro de maresia, como o mais novo percebeu. Aos poucos, foi se sentindo mais revigorado e através do laço, Rachel também contribuiu. Nico se alimentou da energia que era oferecida e fez seu último esforço.

A dimensão abriu-se novamente sob o mar, na cidade de Carmel. O trio caiu diretamente na água, o que acabou surpreendendo-os. Contudo, devido a viajem extremamente cansativa, Nico perdeu a consciência ao fazer com que atravessassem o buraco e afundou no mar.

Percy imediatamente percebeu que tinha algo errado, afinal o mar era o domínio de seu pai. Sendo assim, certificou-se de que Rachel estava bem e mergulhou em busca de Nico. Como ainda era tarde na costa oeste, devido ao fuso-horário, o sol ainda brilhava no céu, iluminando o mar.

Não demorou muito para acha-lo, mas ele afundava rapidamente. Percy se adiantou, segurando Nico pelo braço antes que ele atingisse o fundo. Criando uma bolha de ar em volta deles, o filho de Poseidon tentou expelir a água de dentro dos pulmões do outro, mas não conseguiu.

A energia no corpo do mais novo estava tão baixa que não conseguia captar qualquer água no corpo. Não tinha muito tempo para pensar, a vida dele estava em risco. Sendo assim, Percy tomou uma medida desesperada.

Segurando delicadamente o rosto do outro, enquanto flutuavam dentro da bolha, beijou-lhe, abrindo os lábios dele com a sua língua. Tinha visto como as sereias faziam para sugar a vida dos marinheiros. Estava fazendo algo parecido, só que estava dando sua energia para Nico, alimentando-o ao invés de matá-lo, através da conexão de suas bocas.

Mantendo a boca do mais novo aberta, concentrou-se nele por completo. Sentiu que o choque de energias aconteceu, ativando o Sistema Nervoso de Nico, que afastou-se do contato assim que sua consciência voltou.

Ele tossiu até que toda a água que engoliu saiu. Estava ainda zonzo, mas tinha uma vaga noção do que Percy tinha feito.

-Está se sentindo melhor? –o mais velho perguntou, preocupado.

-É, acho que sim. –tossiu mais um pouco. –Obrigado.

-Você deveria ter se alimentado mais da minha energia durante a viagem. –Percy comentou, aproximando-se. –Quase morreu afogado.

-Desculpe, achei que não iria precisar de muito mais. –Nico levantou o olhar e o encarou.

-Tudo bem, vamos voltar porque Rachel deve estar preocupada. –Percy fez com que a bolha fosse subindo.

Em segundos, voltaram à superfície e encontraram uma Rachel desesperada. Ela abraçou os dois, quase chorando. Depois que tudo, quer dizer, quase tudo foi explicado à ruiva, ela se acalmou. Percy simplesmente passou por cima da parte que usou a técnica do "beijo da sereia", porque achou que não interessava contar.

Enfim, nadaram até a praia, com as correntes do mar ajudando. Percy secou os amigos usando seus poderes e agora estavam no calçadão.

Bela maneira de chegar à cidade de Carmel, não acham?

**Nota da autora: **sei que esse último pedacinho ficou parecendo coisa de Yaoi (homem x homem), mas na verdade é apenas um fanservice básico (afinal, Percy é minha putinha linda), mas pretendo não repetir. Pelo menos essa é a minha intenção (já que esse não é o foco principal da história), a não ser que vocês leitores queriam.  
Então coloquem sua opinião na review, por favor. *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Após se recuperarem da experiência da viajem nas sombras, o trio resolveu tomar um milk-shake numa lanchonete de frente pro mar. Os mortais provavelmente acharam que eram apenas outros adolescentes como tantos outros por ai, mesmo com suas roupas um pouco surradas e o cansaço aparente em seus rostos.

Depois de acabarem com suas bebidas refrescantes, compraram um mapa da cidade e sentaram em um banco para examinar. Perceberam que Carmel não era muito grande, então saíram procurando aonde que o demônio poderia estar lacrado.

-Eu realmente não sei ao certo se é necessário um local especifico, como uma igreja ou coisa parecida. –Rachel comentou, enquanto amarrava seus tênis. –Acho melhor darmos uma olhada nesses lugares mais óbvios, depois vemos o que podemos fazer.

-Boa ideia. –Percy disse, olhando o mapa. –E que tal por aqui?

Enquanto seus amigos conversavam, Nico encostou-se ao banco e acabou cochilando. O sono veio turbulento e momentos depois, viu que estava na sala do trono de Hades, no Mundo Inferior.

Pôde perceber que seu pai conversava com alguém através da chama forte da fogueira que existia no meio do salão, era o meio que usava para conversar com os outros Deuses. Seu pai vestia terno e calça social pretos, além de uma gravata vermelha como sangue.

-Mas isso é loucura! –ele disse, não percebendo a presença de Nico. –Não posso aceitar isso!

-Você sabe que ele quebrou várias regras e agora precisa pagar por isso. –a voz de Athena saiu do fogo. –Fora isso, ele colocou o Oráculo em perigo ao elevar a humana à posição de _amada_.

-Será que mesmo após a batalha contra Chronos vocês não perceberam que as coisas mudaram? Não podemos continuar agindo da mesma maneira que antes. Isso quase nos matou! –Hades parecia muito irritado.

-Acha mesmo que dar todas aquelas bênçãos realmente vai ajudá-los? –a Deusa elevou sua voz. –Apollo quebrou todas as regras possíveis apenas por um capricho!

-Você não sabe o que o levou a fazer isso. –ele levantou as sobrancelhas. –Me oponho a decisão de vocês e irei ajuda-lo no que ele precisar.

-Não entre na onda dele, Hades. –Athena estava firme. –Caso contrário irá comprar uma briga que não pode ganhar. Além disso, já decidimos e Apollo irá ser punido.

-Tudo bem então, só não me peçam ajuda quando o Olimpo estiver sendo atacado. –Hades fez um gesto com a mão e fogo se apagou.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, respirando fundo. Apenas quando terminou a "amigável" conversa com Athena, é que percebeu eu seu filho estava lá também.

-Nico! –abriu os braços para o mais novo, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Pai!

Eles se abraçaram, mas sem muito contato, ambos não sabiam muito bem como lidar com isso.

-Desculpe, acabei ouvindo a conversa que teve. –Nico ficou preocupado. –É verdade que Apollo vai ser punido por nos ajudar?

-Infelizmente sim. Apesar de Poseidon e eu nos mantermos contra. –Hades franziu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando raiva. –Eu odeio o modo como eles lidam com as coisas no Olimpo. Sempre tomam as piores decisões!

O garoto ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha plena noção de que os Deuses não podiam interferir em assuntos humanos, nem ajudar diretamente seus filhos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Claro que as bênçãos podem ter sido além do limite permitido, contudo não era motivo para tal consequência. Fora que todos eles se deitavam com humanos e tinham filhos, então o fato dele ter escolhido uma _amada_ não deveria significar tanto problema. Enfim, a questão era que Nico não entendia o motivo de tanto estardalhaço. Tinha certeza de que Rachel ficaria quebrada com a noticia, mas não podia esconder isso dela.

-Percebi que já chegaram em Carmel...-Hades comentou, colocando a mão no ombro do filho.

-Sim, só não sabemos onde está o demônio. –Nico olhou para ele. –Mas iremos rodar a cidade procurando por sinais de onde possa estar.

-Eu realmente não sei, meu filho. –o Deus estava com um olhar triste. –Me desculpe colocar você nessa confusão toda e diante de um perigo tão grande. Mas tenho confiança na sua capacidade, afinal carrega o meu sangue dentro de você.

O garoto sentiu suas bochechas corarem, seu pai não era de fazer muitos elogios.

-Todas as riquezas debaixo da terra nos pertence, todos os espíritos, independente de sua origem devem se curvar a nós, Nico. –ele o encarou. –Afinal, eu sou o rei do Mundo Inferior e você, meu filho. Devemos ser respeitados e para isso precisamos demonstrar nosso poder perante aos desencarnados. Pense nisso.

Nico acabou acordando logo em seguida, ainda encostado no banco. Tinha babado um pouco e percebeu que Rachel e Percy olhavam para ele, rindo.

-O que é tão engraçado? –ele perguntou, limpando-se.

-Você roncou! –a ruiva disse, não conseguindo segurar o riso.

No começo ele ficou sem graça, mas acabou rindo também. Acabaram descontraindo com aquela situação, esquecendo-se da missão. Depois de fazerem algumas piadas entre eles e rirem mais um pouco, concentraram no mapa.

Nico colocou as mãos sobre o papel e fechou os olhos. Sabia que podia encontrar o demônio, afinal todo espirito tem uma assinatura magnética própria e só precisava encontrar a que pertencia ao alvo.

Ficou meditando sobre o mapa durante uns cinco minutos, mas não conseguiu. Talvez porque tivesse usado muita energia antes e agora não tinha como usar seu "rastreador" interno.

-Não consegui achar... –ele bufou, irritado. -

-Não tem problema. –Percy disse, passando a mão nos cabelos pretos e bagunçados do outro. –Vamos andar um pouco por ai, depois arranjamos um lugar para dormir e amanhã você tenta de novo.

Nico apenas deu um meio-sorriso como resposta e levantou-se. O trio foi andando pela cidade, procurando pontos de referência e anotando no mapa. Até que Rachel resolveu parar uma loja e comprar algumas coisas como velas, ervas, sal e outros itens.

-Desde que recebi aquela benção de Apollo, várias coisas vão surgindo na minha mente, como rituais, banhos mágicos e coisas parecidas. –Rachel comentou, enquanto viravam a esquina. –Sinto que isso será importante para nós nessa missão.

-Banho pra mal-olhado deve ser bom! –Percy sorriu. –Faz um pra mim?

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Continuaram andando pela rua e conversando, até que Nico sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer, como se tivesse vibrando por dentro. Os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se e soube que estavam próximos de um espirito. Mas do jeito que a sensação era forte, parecia ter muito mais.

Começou a correr na direção que sentia onde estava a concentração de desencarnados, com seus amigos logo atrás. Não fizeram perguntas, apenas seguiram, pois também tinham sentido algo errado.

Ao virar a direita novamente, perceberam que era uma rua sem saída. Um grupo enorme de espíritos tinha encurralado um casal contra o muro de um prédio. Eles estrava totalmente cercados e não tinham para onde ir.

Nico sacou a espada, que brilhou ao luar. O metal com que tinha sido feita era letal contra espíritos ou qualquer criatura sobrenatural. Percy olhou em volta, procurando algum hidrante que poderia usar. A água espantaria os espíritos.

Rachel piscou os olhos, sentindo que Píton estava começando a se agitar dentro dela. O grupo se aproximou dos fantasmas com cautela, afinal não queriam perder o elemento surpresa, uma vez que todos estavam focados no casal.

Engraçado que, eles lembravam o grupo de pessoas que tinham sido controlados pela idosa-do-mal-besouro. Também não esboçavam nenhuma reação, apenas andavam na direção do casal, gemendo.

A garota tinha os cabelos negros e repicados, seus olhos azuis demonstravam raiva e impaciência, o que contrastava com seu rosto maquiado. Usava um vestido floral muito bem costurado por sinal e sapatos vermelhos, que combinava com as flores da estampa.

O rapaz com quem estava de mãos dadas era muito mais velho, mas isso não parecida fazer muita diferença. Sua aparência lembrava um latino-americano, com a pele morena e os cabelos pretos e ondulados característicos. Ele vestia camisa azul-marinho de algodão com botões, calça jeans ajustada às pernas e sapato social preto.

-Calma Suze, me deixe conversar com eles... –o rapaz disse, não tirando os olhos dos espíritos.

-Não dá tempo, temos que resolver do meu jeito, Jesse!

Ela respirou fundo e simplesmente deu um soco no rosto do espirito mais próximo, que tombou no chão, gemendo. Mais socos, chutes, braços deslocados, pernas quebradas, mordidas, puxões de cabelo. Suze ia dominando a situação, mesmo usando salto alto e vestido. Uma verdadeira máquina de luta. Jesse não ficou muito tempo parado e ajudou-a, mostrando-se tão habilidoso quanto ela na pancadaria.

Ok, isso era fora do comum.

Nico não soube como aqueles mortais viam ou conseguiam infligir algum dano aos espíritos. De qualquer maneira, não ficou esperando muito para saber. Saiu cortando os entravam na sua frente, desintegrando-os. Dessa maneira, podiam ir para o lugar onde pertenciam, que era o Mundo Inferior.

Rachel também entrou na luta, jogando um pó em cima deles, fazendo com que caísse no chão gemendo de dor. Evitando os espíritos, Percy aproximou-se do casal.

-Vocês precisam vir comigo, estarão mais seguros! –ele tentou convencê-los.

-Do que você está falando? –Suze olhou pra ele, enquanto chutava um espirito entre as pernas. –Saia você daqui!

-Atrás de você! –Jesse avisou, apontando para as costas de Percy.

O filho de Poseidon virou no momento certo, conseguindo acertar abarriga do alvo com sua espada, desintegrando-o. O casal ficou olhando para ele, como se fosse um ser alienígena de outra galáxia.

Nico levantou a mão direita e respirou fundo, concentrando-se nos espíritos. Lembrando-se do que seu pai falou, entrou na mente deles e após uma resistência inicial, percebeu que tinha o controle.

-Meu senhor! –eles se ajoelharam no chão.

-Por que atacam esses mortais inocentes? –a voz dele soava autoritária e forte. –

-_Ele_ prometeu uma nova vida se matássemos os _Mediadores._ –responderam juntos, em uma só voz.

-Vocês devem obediência a mim e a meu pai! –Nico guardou a espada. –Não existe uma vida nova para aqueles que servem falsos lideres. Quem é aquele que obedeciam?

-O _demônio..._

Ele olhou para os amigos e sabia que pensavam a mesma coisa. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, ficaria difícil conter as forças do demônio. Provavelmente o selo estava enfraquecido ao ponto de permitir que ele tivesse influência até sobre os espíritos.

-Vão agora para o lugar que merecem e se entendam com seu rei.

Nico ao fechar a mão direita, fez com que desintegrassem no ar, não deixando nada. Foram mandados para o Mundo Inferior e com certeza teriam explicações a dar. Claro que ele se sentiu um pouco cansado, mas no fundo tinha gostado de conseguir manter o controle sobre os espíritos.

-Quem são vocês? –Suze perguntou, aproximando-se do trio.

Rachel pensou que poderiam manipular a _Névoa_ para conseguir faze-la esquecer do que aconteceu. Contudo, dava para ver que seria uma tarefa impossível, porque a humana transpirava determinação e inteligência. E seu namorado parecia forte demais mentalmente para isso.

Ou seja, não tinham saída, a não ser contar a verdade. Fora que, se eles eram capazes de ver e bater em espíritos, então tinham algo diferente, podiam até serem semi-deuses.

-Meu nome é Nico, este é Percy e ela é Rachel. –o filho de Hades se apresentou, guardando sua espada. –Vocês estão bem?

-Sim e obrigado pela ajuda. –Jesse respondeu, erguendo a mão e cumprimentando Nico e Percy, depois deu um beijo na mão de Rachel. –Somos Jesse e Suzannah.

-Vocês também são _Mediadores_ como nós? –Suze perguntou, olhando curiosa para eles. –Sabe, toda essa história de falar com fantasmas e ter que mandá-los de volta pra onde vieram e tal...

-Acho que você nos confundiu. –Percy disse, coçando a nuca. –Não somos _Meliantes._

-_Mediadores_. –Rachel corrigiu.

-Desculpe, _Mediadores._ –ele ruborizou de vergonha. –Maldita dislexia.

-Por que não conversamos em outro lugar? –Jesse olhou ao redor.

O grupo acabou indo para um restaurante, onde comeram. Afinal, enfrentar espíritos abre o apetite de qualquer pessoa. Depois de algumas horas e muitas explicações de ambas as partes, conseguiram se entender um pouco.

-Deuses gregos hein? –Suze levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa. –Quem diria...

Os três concordaram com a cabeça. Realmente era uma história completamente fora do comum e difícil de aceitar no começo. Mas depois que se pensa a respeito, faz todo o sentido do mundo. E fora que eles também nunca tinham ouvido falar dos _Mediadores._ Humanos com uma percepção espiritual mais acentuada, que permite interagirem com espíritos e sua missão e mandar os desencarnados de volta para o Outro Lado.

Claro que se o espirito tiver algo pendente, não vai de jeito nenhum. Por isso que Jesse e Suze os ajudam e realizar seu último desejo ou resolver algum problema para então o espirito partir.

-Fico feliz em encontrar pessoas como vocês. –Rachel disse, comendo uma batata frita. –Que ajudam quem precisa.

-Claro, adoro o que faço. –Suze sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa. –E vocês com todos esses poderes...

-Mas você sempre bate nos espíritos? –Percy perguntou, curioso. –Você luta muito bem.

-Só quando eles me enchem o saco ou quando pedem pra isso. –ela respondeu com naturalidade, como se fosse a coisa mais normal.

-Me desculpem o comentário, mas acredito que não vieram à Carmel por causa da praia. –Jesse disse, olhando para eles com interesse.

Foi então que o clima da mesa mudou completamente. Todos ficaram mais sérios e deixaram as curiosidades de lado.

-Estamos em uma missão para meu pai, Hades. –Nico respondeu com sinceridade.

-E seria para...? –Suze deu um gole no refrigerante.

-É meio complicado, mas precisamos restaurar o selo que mantem um demônio aprisionado. –Percy deu de ombros. –Estranho, eu sei. Mas é verdade.

Suze quase cuspiu o refrigerante fora ao ouvir a verdade.

-E ele está aqui na cidade? –ela pareceu preocupada de repente. –Sabem aonde?

-Não, ainda estamos tentando localizar. –Rachel disse, olhando para a mesa, respirando fundo.

Suze e Jesse entreolharam-se, não precisando trocar uma palavra para se entenderem. Realmente, eles eram um casal muito unido.

-De algum tempo pra cá, coisa de um mês, os espíritos começaram a agir de maneira estranha. –Jesse revelou, com um olhar sério. –Não conseguíamos conversar com eles, nem mandá-los para o Outro Lado, pareciam... Como vocês dizem hoje em dia... Zumbis!

-Não me fale em zumbis cara! –Percy fez uma cara de nojo. –Encontramos uma velinha louca que transformou todo mundo em zumbi. Estava sendo controlada por um espirito-besouro.

-Um mês? –Nico começou a pensar, o cérebro funcionando a mil por hora. –Foi quando os primeiros sinais que o selo poderia estar se rompendo.

-Então esse demônio é o culpado pelo fato da cidade estar enlouquecendo? –Suze questionou, olhando para Nico.

-Sim, sem sombra de dúvida. Ele se alimenta do medo e consegue controlar qualquer um que se domine por esse sentimento.

-Ah, mas ele acabou de encontrar um inimigo. –Suze franziu as sobrancelhas, séria. –Ninguém mexe com a minha cidade e fica por isso mesmo. Vou mostrar como chutamos umas bundas aqui na _Costa Oeste._

Após o jantar no restaurante, Suze convidou o trio para que dormisse em sua casa, uma vez que sua família estaria viajando e só voltariam na próxima semana. Tinha ficado para trás porque precisava fazer algumas provas.

O grupo foi a pé, conversando e trocando ideias, descobrindo que eram mais parecidos do que podiam imaginar. A casa era incrível, grande e acomodada em cima de uma pequena ladeira, de frente para o mar. Tinha sido uma hospedaria na época da corrida pelo ouro e ainda tinha alguns buracos de bala, que foram conservados pelo padrasto de Suze.

Tomaram banho e cada um se arrumou em um quarto, sendo que Suze e Jesse ficaram no quarto dela, no começo do corredor. Era de madrugada quando Nico abriu os olhos, sem sono. Precisava revelar o que sabia para seus amigos.

Por isso, levantou-se e foi até o quarto de Percy, acordou-o sem fazer barulho e os dois foram ao quarto de Rachel.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a ruiva perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

Pelo modo como o rosto de Nico estava sério, ela acabou descobrindo, mas precisava ouvir da boca do seu amigo. Seu coração começou a bater tão rápido, que chegava a doer no peito.

-Tem algo haver com o Apollo, não é? –ela sentiu as lágrimas surgindo.

-Sim... Descobri que ele está sendo punido por ter nos ajudado.

Ela rompeu em lágrimas, sentindo-se completamente devastada por dentro. Mas Percy e Nico estavam ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

**Nota da autora:** para quem não sabia, Jesse e Suzannah (Suze) existem em outra série, chamada **A Mediadora**, da Meg Cabot (aquela que escreveu Diário da Princesa e Garota Americana). E pra quem acabou descobrindo, não é o máximo ter eles nessa história? *-* Podem surtar comigo!

Continuem acompanhando e não esqueçam da review. Aí embaixo vão algumas explicações para quem ficou meio perdido:

_Névoa_ é uma espécie de magia, um véu que separa o mundo humano dos Deuses e tudo relacionado à eles. Ou seja, permite esconder a realidade dos mortais, fazendo com que eles enxerguem outra coisa.

_Costa Oeste_ é como se chama os estados do oeste dos EUA. No país, existe certa "rivalidade" entre esse lado e a Costa Leste. Como aqui no Brasil existe entre Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo, por exemplo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

Rachel simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar. Ao lembrar-se dos momentos ao lado de Apollo, fez com que a noticia se tornasse cada vez mais injusta e dolorosa. Mesmo com toda a dor que sentia, ela respirou fundo e encarou seus amigos. Era sortuda em tê-los ao seu lado para lhe dar apoio em um momento tão difícil quanto esse.

-Nossos pais foram contra a decisão tomada. –Nico disse, afastando-se do abraço. –E com certeza, eu faria tudo para que isso não acontecesse.

Era evidente que estava magoado, seus olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho diferente.

-Tudo bem. –ela secou as lágrimas, olhando para o teto. –Entendo que a vontade dos Deuses e não vou questionar.

Nico e Percy se entreolharam, surpresos.

-Perai! Seu namorado-Deus, Deus-namorado, marido... –o filho de Poseidon sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. –Enfim, Apollo está sendo punido e você não vai nem se rebelar? Assim, nem dar uma xingada básica ou coisa parecida?

-Não. –ela estava séria, apesar dos olhos vermelhos. –Isso seria inútil. Além disso, eu sou o Oráculo. Preciso entender a vontade deles e simplesmente aceitar, esse é o meu papel.

-Na boa... –Percy começou falar.

-Mas isso não me impede de ir visitá-lo. –Rachel o interrompeu. –Os Deuses não disseram nada sobre isso.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Percy quando ouviu aquilo. Realmente era uma atitude esperta e não estaria infringindo nenhuma regra. Afinal, quem conhecia melhor os Deuses do que ela?

Nico continuou amuado. Sentia-se responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quanto mais convivia com as pessoas e se apegava, elas acabavam sofrendo. Sempre tinha sido assim durante sua vida e não seria diferente agora. Decidiu que se afastaria deles depois que a missão fosse cumprida. Não poderia continuar convivendo com o fato que só trazia maus agouros e estragar a vida de Percy e Rachel não estava em seus planos.

-Eu vou fazer uma viagem astral. –ela transmitia uma segurança fora do comum. –Se eu não voltar em cinco minutos, me acordem jogando água em mim.

Depois de separarem o copo d'água, Rachel deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Os dois apenas ficaram observando atentos, como guardiões. Como já estava acostumada a fazer aquilo sempre, em poucos segundos conseguiu encontrar seu estado de equilíbrio e sair do corpo.

Sua alma foi diretamente para onde Apollo se encontrava com uma facilidade incrível, como se já estivesse ligada à ele. Acabou indo parar na base de uma montanha. O terreno era pedregoso e não tinha nenhuma vegetação por onde sua visão alcançou. Quanto tentou subir, algo a impediu.

Rachel percebeu que tinha uma barreira espiritual em volta da montanha, impedindo qualquer um de se aproximar. Pensou em romper a barreira, mas sentiu que seria difícil demais, porque foi feita pelos Deuses.

Apesar disso, sabia que Apollo estava em algum lugar no cume da montanha, era capaz de sentir a energia dele. No momento em que pensou mandar alguma mensagem para ele, foi arrancada de sua viagem bruscamente.

A ruiva sentiu o rosto molhado e acordou rapidamente.

-Você está bem? –Percy perguntou, com seu rosto muito próximo ao dela. –Ficou fora por quase quinze minutos!

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sentando-se na cama. Estava um pouco zonza, mas era questão de minutos para que ficasse bem novamente.

-Descobriu alguma coisa? –Nico a olhou, com o rosto demonstrando expectativa.

-Ele está aprisionado em alguma espécie de montanha, mas não pude me aproximar. –Rachel secou o rosto. –Existia uma barreira muito forte que me impediu.

-Será que se realizarmos logo essa missão, ele vai ser solto? –Percy levantou a hipótese, levantando-se. –Precisamos localizar logo esse maldito selo!

-Você conseguiu chamar Suzannah e Jesse? –o mais novo perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

-Na verdade, acho que ela está _ocupada,_ se é que você me entende. –ele corou e gesticulou de maneira atrapalhada.

-Como assim? –Nico levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo confuso.

-Você sabe... –Percy limpou a garganta, ficando ainda mais vermelho. –_Aquela coisa especial..._

-Você quer dizer _sexo_? –o filho de Hades não expressou nenhuma surpresa no rosto.

O mais velho pareceu chocado com a reação de Nico, seus olhos se arregalaram por um instante e ele ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

-Meninos, não querendo ser chata... –Rachel deitou-se novamente. –Mas estou muito cansada e queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

-Claro, sem problemas. –Nico levantou e olhou para ela. –Se precisar de alguma coisa, nos chame. E me desculpe.

-A culpa não é sua, fique tranquilo. –ela sorriu de volta. –Boa noite e durmam bem.

Os dois sairam do quarto e foram para o corredor.

-Me desculpe, eu fiquei sem reação. –Percy comentou, enquanto andavam para seus quartos. –Tem momentos em que esqueço que você não é mais aquele garoto de 10 anos que resgatei.

Nico parou de andar e o encarou. Realmente, haviam passado por muita coisa. Aqueles três anos pareciam séculos. Contudo, a essência de Percy era igual quando se encontraram. Mesmo após todas as dificuldades que ele enfrentou, todas as adversidades... Isso não afetou a pessoa que era.

-Tudo bem... –ele deu de ombros. –Tem horas que eu mesmo não me entendo.

-Olha, se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, pode falar comigo. –Percy colocou a mão no ombro do outro.

-Você já salvou minha vida, então sou eu que estou devendo aqui. E sou muito grato por isso.–Nico esboçou um sorriso. –Mas acho que devemos dormir, amanhã o dia vai ser longo.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto, depois de se despedirem. Nico deitou e ficou encarando o teto, pensando. Seu primeiro beijo de lingua tinha sido com Percy Jackson. Claro que aquilo tinha sido uma manobra para salvar sua vida, porém não podia ignorar que foi um beijo de lingua, mesmo estando inconsciente no momento. Não era à toa que seu pai sempre falava que os filhos de Poseidon eram a perdição da sua prole.

É, realmente sua vida era muito esquisita. Dormiu e teve um sonho confuso, com Percy, envolvendo oceano, estrelas-do-mar e Annabeth.

(...)

Rachel terminou de fazer o circulo com sal e ervas, limpando as mãos no short jeans que vestia. Assim que todos acordaram na manhã seguinte, ela resolveu expor sua idéia de interrogar o besouro-zumbificante em buscas de pistas de onde poderia estar o selo.

Após o café da manhã, todos se reuniram na entrada de carros. A ruiva preparou tudo o que precisava, apesar de Suze ter se prontificado a ajudar. Sendo assim, Rachel e Nico estavam dentro de um circulo feito com uma mistura de sal com ervas, tinha quatro incensos de mirra acesos, exalando um cheiro muito bom, cada um posicionado nos quatro elementos.

A garrafa onde o besouro estava preso foi colocada no centro, ainda fechada. Nico ficou com a espada nas mãos, preparado para qualquer coisa. Enquanto que Rachel fechava os olhos e recitava suas palavras em grego.

Após alguns segundos, a névoa verde começou a se formar dentro do circulo e a ruiva abriu os olhos, completamente tomada por Píton. Ajoelhou-se na frente da garrafa e a tomou nas mãos, deixando todos meio inquietos. Abriu e retirou o inseto dali, segurando com a mão direita.

-_Esspirio imundo,você esstá dentro do circulo ssagrado e por issso deve dizer apenass a verdade. –_ela sorriu, de maneira afetada, parecendo uma psicopata. _–Casso contrário, sserá exorcissado!_

Suze olhou para Rachel, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e porque estava agindo diferente.

-Percy, por acaso ela está recebendo alguma entidade? –perguntou, aproximando-se do outro, sem desgrudar os olhos do que estava acontecendo no círculo.

-É, vamos dizer que sim. –ele respondeu, também encarando a cena. –Sempre quando algo espiritual acontece, Píton surge.

-_Nombre de Dios!_ –Jesse fez o sinal da cruz, parecendo um pouco assustado.

-Não precisa ficar assim, ele é do bem. –Percy comentou, olhando para o outro.

-Não é por Píton, já vi coisas semelhantes... –o moreno apontou para o circulo. –Mas nunca vi nada parecido com isso em 170 anos de vida!

Rachel tinha colocado o inseto no chão, que se retorcia loucamente. Sua casca quebrou-se com um ruído estranho e uma fumaça preta bastante densa saiu de dentro do besouro. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, a fumaça foi ficando cada vez mais densa até assumir uma forma humana.

A ruiva se levantou e a névoa verde a acompanhou, rodeando-a.

-_Agora curve-sse perante a mim, esspirito imundo! –_ela exigiu com sua voz distorcida.

O espírito se curvou, colocando as mãos em cima da cabeça, tentando se proteger.

-_É melhor ressponder nossass perguntass ou irá ssofrer ass consequênciass._

-Sim, faço tudo o que pedirem! –o espírito respondeu, com uma voz chorosa. –Mas por favor, não me exorcizem!

-_Qual é o sseu nome?_

-Obalon.

-_Obalon, onde esstá o sseu messtre?_

-Não sei, eu juro!

Rachel pareceu não engolir a resposta e levantou sua mão, como se fosse dar um tapa em Obalon. Ele por sua vez, encolheu-se completamente, choramingando de medo.

-_Filho da Morte, desseja perguntar alguma coissa? _–ela olhou para Nico, com seus olhos verde-neon.

-Obalon, você deve nos dizer está o seu mestre. –ele levantou o queixo e encarou a criatura como se fosse da realeza, superior. –Por acaso não sabe com quem está falando?!

-Apenas reconheço meu mestre.

Aquilo bastou para que Nico ficasse furioso. Ele apontou sua espada para o espírito, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Sou filho de Hades e como seu sucessor, você deve reconhecer minha autoridade! Todos os espíritos devem.

Obalon começou a chorar e gemer, retorcendo-se, quando sentiu que a espada o tocou.

-Ele está em selado abaixo do solo sagrado, é tudo o que sei. E que ele em breve chegará à superfície, liderando um exercito de outros demônios!

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba. O grupo entreolhou-se, como se tivessem captado a mensagem. Não havia tempo a perder.

-Talvez ele possa estar na igreja da _Virgem Guadalupe!_ –Jesse comentou, enquanto pensava. –É solo sagrado, a única igreja da cidade.

-Acho melhor pedirmos ajuda ao Padre D antes de irmos. –Suze disse, olhando para seu namorado. –Eu nunca lidei com demônios antes, talvez ele saiba uma maneira de nos ajudar.

-Finalmente você está pensando com seu cérebro, não com os punhos, _mi hermosa_! –ele sorriu de volta, parecendo surpreso e feliz.

Rachel e Nico continuaram concentrados em Obalon.

-_Agora que cumpriu sseu dever, esspirito imundo, deverá voltar de onde veio._

-Não, você me prometeu! Por favor! –ele berrava, completamente desesperado. –NÃO! EU IMPLORO!

_-Eu não dou minha palavra para um sser tão baixo quanto você._

Ela fechou a mão e de maneira instantânea, Obalon sumiu no ar, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Rachel recolheu e apagou os incensos, além de limpar o sal com ervas. Após isso, tinha voltado ao seu normal.

-Apenas o mandei diretamente para o Mundo Inferior. –ela respondeu, com sorriso no rosto. –Ué, vocês queriam que eu fizesse o que?!

-Essa daí é das minhas, toca aqui! –Suze levantou a mão e bateu na mão de Rachel. –Se fosse eu, ainda dava uma surra nele antes de mandá-lo para o Outro Lado.

O grupo entrou no carro de Suze, que foi dirigindo até a Academia da Missão. O colégio funcionava em um prédio antigo, da época dos colonos espanhóis, como um lugar onde catequizavam os índios. O lugar era muito bonito por sinal, com um jardim cheio de flores e com uma estátua enorme de Junipero Serra, o padre que tinha liderado a Missão na época.

O carro foi deixado no estacionamento e seguiram Suze, que andava pelos corredores com uma facilidade impressionante, afinal estava ali. Se tudo desse certo, iria se formar no final daquele ano mesmo e talvez morar com Jesse.

Conforme se aproximavam da sala do diretor, notaram que um padre andava na direção do grupo, com sua batina preta quase tocando no chão.

-Padre D! –Suze disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Crianças! –ele abriu os braços, parecendo feliz.

Padre Dominic possuía cabelos brancos, grandes olhos azuis, que ficavam escondidos atrás dos óculos e algumas rugas no rosto, parecendo ser uma pessoa muito gentil e compreensiva. Depois de abraçar Suze e cumprimentar Jesse, foi apresentado ao trio de Nova York.

-Eles são meus amigos e estão precisando de nossa ajuda. –ela ficou mais séria, olhando ao redor. –É algo haver com demônios.

-Meu Deus! –Padre Dominic fez um sinal da cruz, com o rosto demonstrando surpresa. –Por acaso isso tem haver com macumba brasileira, Suzannah?

-Não, claro que não. –Rachel se adiantou e disse, dando um passo a frente. –Só precisamos saber se existe alguma maneira especifica de lidar com ele.

-Sim, um demônio possui uma força fora do comum. –Dominic disse, coçando o queixo, pensativo. –É preciso ter muita fé ao combatê-lo, caso contrário ele irá se alimentar da sua fraqueza e vencer.

-E qual o ponto fraco deles? –Percy perguntou.

-Bem, normalmente é a força da fé que os deixa sem ação, também pode fazer algum exorcismo, uma oração a Deus... –o padre foi andando pelo corredor. –Venham que eu explico melhor a vocês.

O grupo foi seguindo o padre Dominic, que continuou falando, mas nada muito relevante. Nico sentiu algo estranho sobre aquilo tudo. Sabia que deveria confiar em seus instintos, pois eles nunca falhavam. Fora que sempre sentia uma náusea fora do comum quando tinha algum espírito por perto.

-Solo sagrado! A capela tem solo sagrado! –ele disse em voz alta, depois que entraram.

-Isso mesmo, crianças. _Bem-vindos à minha casa._ –Padre Dominic disse, exibindo um sorrio doentio nos lábios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Todas as portas da capela foram fechadas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um barulho grande, que ecoou pelo local. Padre Dominic seguiu andando calmamente até o altar, enquanto assoviava.

Ele subiu os degraus, enquanto balançava a cabeça na melodia da música que assoviava. Suze olhou para Jesse rapidamente, com uma expressão de puro espanto no rosto.

-Padre D, o que está acontecendo? –ela deu um passo para frente, fechando os punhos. –O que fizeram com você?

Ele virou-se para o grupo, com um sorriso nos lábios. Estalou os dedos da mão direita e barulhos começaram a surgir na capela. De repente, vários soldados começaram a surgir das sombras.

Vestiam uniformes de guerra puídos pelo tempo, manchados de sangue e alguns com marcas de bala. Todos sem exceção usavam máscaras de gás, o que acabava dando uma aparência mortal e impessoal, além de carregarem consigo espadas com lâminas serrilhadas. Eles foram se aproximando do grupo, que se preparou para o confronto.

Quando a tensão aumentou ao ponto de tornar-se tangível, os soldados pararam de andar.

-Padre Dominic não está mais aqui, _Mediadora._ –o senhor tirou os óculos, lançando-os do outro lado da capela. –Sua alma já está muito longe.

-O que você fez com ele, seu filho da puta?! –Suze disse, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias.

Jesse colocou-se na frente de Suze, encarando o soldado mais próximo. Eles respiravam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um barulho estranho com suas máscaras. Com um movimento rápido, Jesse arrancou a máscara, que caiu no chão. O que tinha por baixo era algo horripilante.

Possuía os dentes extremamente afiados, saliva escorrendo do canto da boca, os olhos totalmente brancos, sem íris ou pupilas. A pele macilenta, cheia de veias aparentes e exalavam um cheiro estranho.

_-Nombre de Dios! _–Jesse deu um soco na criatura, que segurou seu punho e o torceu.

-Não adianta lutar contra eles... –aquele que já foi o padre Dominic fez um movimento com a mão.

O grupo de Suze ficou parado no lugar, como se estivesse dominado por uma força invisível. Não conseguiam mexer nenhuma parte de seus corpos, muito menos falar.

-Agora se me derem licença, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. -o homem de batina abriu um alçapão que existia no chão, perto do púlpito de mármore. –Tenho um exercito de outros demônios para liderar...

E assim dele sumiu no alçapão, descendo os degraus. Seus passos ecoaram na capela por alguns segundos, até que sumiu completamente. Os soldados continuaram no mesmo lugar, respirando ruidosamente.

Era arrepiante ficar naquela condição, onde não podiam se mover e ainda estavam cercados por soldados mortos com máscaras de gás. Contudo, Suze não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Uma das pessoas que mais gostava, havia sido controlada pelo tal demônio.

Ele realmente não sabia com quem estava lidando. Ninguém mexia com as pessoas que Suzannah Simon amava e saia ileso para contar. Mas não conseguia para de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com a alma de padre Dominic... Nunca iria conseguir se perdoar caso algo ruim tivesse lhe ocorrido.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho estranho, um gemido de dor. Não dava pra identificar porque estava de costas para os outros e não tinha como se virar. Enquanto isso, Percy tentava se mexer, usando toda a sua força, mas não adiantava. O feitiço, poder sobrenatural, seja lá o que fosse, era muito forte.

Da posição que estava, conseguia ver todos. Tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos, que a missão não poderia acabar ali. Se conseguiu derrubar Chronos, o titã do Tempo, um simples demônio não iria impedi-lo.

Pensando nisso, um pensamento atravessou sua mente. Lembrou da benção que ganhou de Apollo, de que sua força de vontade de ajudar seus amigos seria sua arma para protegê-los.

Sendo assim, fortaleceu-se nessa idéia e imaginou a si mesmo quebrando o escudo de força que o mantinha preso. Ficou concentrado nessa idéia, porque sentiu que aos poucos seu corpo começava a relaxar. Um estrondo ecoou pela capela e caiu no chão completamente livre. Claro que estava ofegante, mas nada que não pudesse melhorar. Contudo, assim que ficou livre, os soldados vieram na sua direção.

Levantou-se, sacando a espada. Assim que deu o primeiro golpe, sangue preto jorrou de onde o metal havia cortado o inimigo. Percy correu para o outro lado da capela, atraindo a atenção dos soldados. Enquanto lutava com eles, cercado numa roda, continuava concentrado nos amigos. Pelo menos tinha uma vantagem tem ter nascido com DDA, era capaz de pensar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Os soldados se mostravam impiedosos no ataque, não deixando muita folga para o semi-deus, que tinha que se manter focado em se defender deles e a ainda libertar os amigos. Por um descuido, acabou tendo seu braço ferido e perdeu a concentração.

Mesmo assim, o estalo se repetiu e logo todos estavam correndo na sua direção, indo enfrentar os soldados.

-Não! –ele berrou. –Vão atrás do padre! Deixe que eu cuido deles!

-Mas Percy... -Rachel começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

-Agora!

O grupo entreolhou-se e sabiam que não havia tempo a perder. Por isso foram correndo para o alçapão onde minutos antes, o possuído padre Dominic tinha entrado. Nico lançou um último olhar para o amigo antes de entrar.

-Não demore! –ele disse.

-Pode deixar, jamais me atraso!

Percy continuou na luta, agora completamente focado no que estava fazendo. Atingia os soldados com força e técnica, arrancando braços e pernas, sujando a capela com sangue negro. Quando não estava percebendo, um os inimigos, arrancou a mascara e o mordeu no pescoço, arrancando um grito furioso de dor de Percy.

Ele revidou, enfiando a espada na barriga dele, acabando com o contato físico entre eles. Foi mordido mais algumas vezes, mas no fim conseguiu se manter no controle da situação.

Enquanto o massacre acontecia na capela, o resto do grupo desceu a escada que havia no alçapão e foram levados a um grande corredor. Era totalmente feito de pedra e tinha alguns suportes das paredes com fogo, o que ajudava a iluminar o caminho. Podiam ouvir gemidos e gritos vindos de muito longe. Continuaram descendo enquanto o corredor seguia, cada vez mais dentro da terra.

-Aonde esse corredor deve chegar? –Rachel perguntou, olhando em volta.

-Não sei, mas assim que eu ver aquele demônio filho da puta, vou chutar suas bolas fora! –Suze parecia indignada com a situação.

-Mas ele está no corpo do padre Dominic, _mi hermosa._ –Jesse comentou, passando a mão das costas da namorada. –Precisamos achar um meio de tirá-lo de lá.

-Ainda não acredito nisso... –ela parecia informada, limpando as lágrimas que surgiram. –Justo ele?!

Passados alguns minutos, Rachel parou de andar e ficou encarando o corredor, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Todos pararam também, olhando pra ela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Jesse perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Tem uma barreira logo ali na frente. –a ruiva apontou para alguns metros adiante. –Não podemos transpor se não a destruirmos.

-E como poderemos fazer isso? –Suze coçou o cabelo, parecendo confusa.

-Eu entendo disso, posso tentar. –Rachel abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar alguma coisa lá dentro.

Depois de fuxicar tanto, tirou um punhal de prata, um saquinho de plástico, contendo ervas e sal, além de um pequeno vidrinho com sangue. Ela aproximou-se de onde estava a barreira, que era invisível aos olhos e despejou o conteúdo do saquinho no chão, fazendo um circulo em volta dela.

Depois respirou fundo, abriu o vidrinho e fez vários desenhos em ambas as mãos com o sangue. Claro que era estranho ver aquela cena, mas ninguém disse nada. Rachel olhou fixo para frente e começou a falar suas estranhas palavras em grego antigo, enquanto levantava o punhal no ar.

Quando já estava em cima de sua cabeça, segurado com as duas mãos, ela levantou seu tom de voz e apunhalou o ar. Faíscas elétricas apareceram no ar, como se ela tivesse atingido algo. A corrente elétrica ficou mais forte e começou a subir pelas mãos de Rachel, mesmo com todos os desenhos.

Ela não dizia nada, nem mesmo gemia de dor. Permanecia concentrada na frente, fincando o punhal mais fundo na barreira, que aumentava a intensidade do choque, como maneira de proteção.

Rachel permaneceu insistindo por mais alguns segundos, travando uma batalha de resistência com a barreira, até que a conhecida névoa verde se formou ao redor da ruiva, protegendo-a. O Oráculo tirou o punhal, gritando algo em grego muito alto e sua voz reverberou pelo corredor longo. As chamas nos suportes ficaram muito intensas, como verdadeiras labaredas.

E então ela elevou o punhal acima da cabeça novamente, desferindo um golpe muito forte na barreira, que deu seu último choque e apagou-se. Havia um cheiro de queimado no ar e não era por causa do fogo nos suportes, e sim por toda a eletricidade gasta pela barreira.

Rachel respirou fundo e olhou para os outros, ofegante. Seu cabelo estava desarrumando, alguns fios caídos sobre seu rosto. Em sua testa a marca de Apollo, a lira com a coroa de louros, emitia um brilho suave. Os olhos resplandeciam com aquele tom verde-tóxico, indicando que não era mais ela no controle do corpo. As chamas nos suportes diminuíram a intensidade, voltando a queimar normalmente.

-_Podemoss atravesssar o corredor agora..._ –ela pegou sua bolsa e desfez o circulo no chão com o pé.

Ainda tinha as mãos pintadas de sangue e segurava o punhal.

-_O demônio deve esstar noss essperando no final. _–continuou andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O grupo seguiu em frente, sem perder muito tempo. Em poucos minutos, perceberam existia uma luminosidade de cor vermelha lá no fundo, onde parecia ser o final do corredor. Saíram correndo naquela direção e perceberam que o corredor foi alargando-se, o teto ficando cada vez mais alto.

Mais alguns metros e estavam dentro de uma caverna enorme, com as paredes feitas de rocha bruta. Padre Dominic encontrava-se em pé do outro lado, em frente a uma espécie de caixão, feito de mármore negro, cheio de inscrições antigas e que estava embutido no chão.

O problema era que o bloco estava rachado e dessa fenda, saía a luz vermelha que tinham visto e que iluminava toda a caverna. O lugar, por sinal, estava ocupado por alguns dos soldados que apareceram na igreja, com seus uniformes de guerra maltrapilhos e as máscaras de gás nos rostos.

Assim que o grupo entrou na caverna, os soldados os encararam, brandindo suas espadas serrilhadas, outros tirando a máscara e revelando o rosto horrendo e deformado.

-Chegaram tarde demais... –o homem virou-se na direção deles.

-Não tem problema, eu chuto seu traseiro de volta pro lugar de onde você saiu! –Suze disse, adiantando-se alguns passos.

-Criança, é inútil resistir! –ele exibiu um sorriso maligno.

No mesmo instante, os soldados correram na direção do grupo, que se preparou para o choque. Nico saiu atacando todos que vieram em cima dele, fazendo movimento circulares, sentindo a fúria crescer dentro de seu peito. Não poderia perder tempo com aqueles lacaios, tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível perto do selo e tentar restaurá-lo. Afinal, podia sentir o poder maligno e obscuro do demônio saindo pela fenda.

Rachel usou seu punhal como adaga e movimentava-se com bastante rapidez, desviando dos ataques e desferindo golpes nos inimigos, usando as habilidades de Píton.

Mesmo não tendo nenhuma arma consigo, Suze resolveu encarar os soldados com seu poder de combate corpo a corpo, inutilizando alguns e nocauteando outros.

Jesse apoderou-se da espada de um que estava caído e lutava de igual com os soldados, usando suas técnicas do século passado.

Apesar de todas as habilidades e técnicas que o grupo tinha, estavam em plena desvantagem numérica, o que acabou revelando ser um grande problema, porque foram encurralados sozinhos, cada um em um ponto diferente da caverna.

O padre Dominic voltou sua atenção para o caixão, com as mãos suspensas sobre ele, recitando uma ladainha antiga e repetitiva. Enquanto trabalhava ali, a caverna inteira pareceu tremer como algo estivesse acontecendo na superfície.

Um barulho estranho foi ouvido na porta de entrada, aumentando cada vez mais. Quando todos menos esperavam, uma torrente de água invadiu o local, inundando a caverna. Percy estava na frente da torrente, dominando a água.

O liquido arrancou as máscaras de gás e entrou pela boca dos soldados, que pareciam estar se afogando. O filho de Poseidon tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, já estava sem camisa, com vários cortes pelo tronco e braços, mordidas e sujo de sangue preto. Ele realmente não parecia estar de brincadeira.

Os soldados tentavam se livrar da água que entrava pelas suas bocas e narizes, mas era impossível. Após alguns segundos, caíram no chão.

-Percy! –Nico disse, sentindo-se aliviado ao ver o amigo. –Pensei que não ia conseguir.

-Eu disse que nunca me atraso. –ele respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios, apesar da seriedade no rosto.

-Testemunhem meu poder! Ajoelhem-se perante o seu medo!

O padre Dominic levantou os braços, com os olhos fechados. A luz vermelha que saia da fenda ficou ainda mais intensa, enquanto a tampa de mármore tremia como se estivesse com muita pressão em volta.

O barulho da quebra total do mármore foi muito alto. Nesse momento, as esperanças que o grupo tinha foram completamente dissolvidas, quando viram uma figura medonha surgindo de dentro da luz vermelha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06**

Não existia qualquer possibilidade daquilo terminar bem... Eles ficaram perplexos, congelados pelo medo, quando viram a criatura saindo do caixão de mármore. Ficava difícil definir o que exatamente seria, uma vez que se assemelhava a um monte borbulhante de piche.

O demônio se arrastou para fora de sua prisão, deixando um rastro escuro por onde passava. Padre Dominic vomitou uma massa escura, que foi se mexendo até entrar no demônio e o completar, depois disso seu corpo caiu no chão insciente.

-Agora nada pode me deter, mortais! –ele riu, como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Antes que o grupo pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, vários espíritos como Obalon começaram a sair pelo caixão e voavam pela caverna. Alguns riam, outros gemiam de dor e angústia... Depois de ficarem rodando pela caverna, voaram diretamente na direção do demônio e entraram na sua massa escura.

Foi então que ele soltou um berro de congelar até os ossos e começou a se dividir em seis partes. Cinco delas desceram os degraus e se aproximaram do grupo. Nico tentou cortar a massa que vinha em sua direção, porém sua espada ficou presa e aos poucos começou a subir pelos seus braços e logo estava em seu rosto, tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu.

_Nico abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no Mundo Inferior. Não sabia como havia parado ali, mas quando notou o seu redor, todas as perguntas sumiram de sua mente. O caos estava instalado, com espíritos humanos correndo, berrando por ajuda, enquanto vários demônios corriam de um lado a outro, aterrorizando tudo e a todos. Cerberus, com suas três cabeças, tentava controlar a saída dos espíritos imundos de seus cativeiros, mas era em vão. _

_As criaturas mais medonhas e malignas fugiam do Tártaro, enquanto os Campos Elisios eram invadidos por ordas de monstros, que destruíam as casas, estupravam as mulheres. Nico sentiu o horror invadido cada célula de seu corpo._

_Ele saiu correndo na direção do palácio de seu pai. No caminho, teve de desviar de vários golpes e matar alguns espíritos rebeldes. Ao chegar lá, viu que todas as riquezas estavam sendo saqueadas, tentou impedir, porém ao ouvir o berro de seu pai, saiba que algo péssimo estava acontecendo._

_Não acreditou no que viu diante de si. Hades, o imperador do Mundo Inferior, o senhor das almas, estava caído no chão com uma lança transfixando o lugar que seria seu coração. Apesar de ser um Deus, sangrava profusamente. _

_-Nico, é você? –ele disse, procurando o filho com seus olhos negros._

_-Sim, estou aqui... –aproximou-se com cautela._

_-Por onde esteve todo esse tempo? –Hades questionou, com rancor na voz. –Por acaso virou as costas para mim?_

_-Claro que não! –Nico passou a mão pelos cabelos. –Eu estava..._

_-Não quero saber mais de mentiras... –ele estava furioso. –Você deixou que o demônio quebrasse o maldito selo! E ainda sumiu por meses._

_-Não pode ser... –o garoto estava assustado. –Impossível._

_-E por sua causa, meu reino está sendo destruído e não posso fazer nada. –Hades tentou tirar a lança do peito, o que fez com que sangrasse ainda mais. –É tudo culpa sua!_

_-Não!_

_-É TUDO CULPA SUA! –ele berrou, sua voz ecoando pela sala do trono, o sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. _

_-Eu juro que tentei... –Nico sentiu as lágrimas começaram a surgir._

_-Eu só testei você esse tempo todo, mas vi que não presta pra nada! –o senhor do Mundo Inferior tinha desprezo na voz. –É um inútil! NUNCA TE AMEI!_

_Nico deu alguns passos para trás, enquanto balançava negativamente sua cabeça. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... Tinha fracassado miseravelmente com todos e principalmente seu pai, que contava tanto com ele. _

_E agora Hades estava morrendo e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Isso porque era fraco, pequeno. Um verdadeiro pária, cujo lugar deveria ser exclusão perpétua. Era sempre assim, sempre desapontava que mais amava._

_Sua irmã tinha morrido por sua causa e não foi diferente com sua mãe... Agora entendia porque nunca conseguia se entrosar era porque não pertencia a lugar nenhum. Era para jamais ter nascido. _

_Saiu correndo da sala do trono, com seu pai berrando xingamentos. Merecia cada um deles. Após correr até a saída do palácio, conseguiu ter uma visão mais ampla do que estava acontecendo. _

_As piores almas de todo o mundo, junto com as criaturas do Tártaro estava acabando com o Mundo Inferior, nem mesmo Tanatos, que era a própria Morte, conseguiu resistir e acabou sucumbindo. Era o fim._

_Para todos. _

_Não tinha esperança._

_Nico sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, molhando-o. Era tudo culpa sua. Ele sentou, encostado na parede do palácio e abraçou seus joelhos, sentindo que chegava a soluçar, de tanto que chorava. Não existia nenhuma saída. Seu coração estava completamente tomado pelos sentimentos mais negros possíveis: desespero, medo, culpa. E o piro de tudo: estava sozinho._

Suze viu que Nico tentou lutar contra a massa e acabou sendo engolido em segundos. Tentou dar um passo para frente, mas ficou parada no lugar. Foi quando percebeu que a massa escura subia por suas pernas. Tentou sair, mas não conseguiu e também foi engolida.

_Suze respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Estava em um quarto todo branco, sem muitas mobiliadas, apenas a cama onde estava deitada e uma prateleira, onde tinha algumas roupas. _

_A janela estava trancada e não conseguia abrir, mas aproveitou para ver a paisagem. Percebeu que estava em um prédio de dois andares e que no pátio logo abaixo, tinha algumas pessoas de branco andando para lá e pra cá e outros vestiam o mesmo pijama que ela, de cor azul._

_Alguém abriu bruscamente a porta de ferro de seu quarto, assustando-a. Tinha um médico usando jaleco no corredor, acompanhado de dois outros caras, que vestiam um uniforme branco da cabeça aos pés._

_-Precisamos levá-la para sala de visitas._

_-O que está acontecendo? –ela perguntou. –Onde eu estou?_

_-Não adianta resistir, será pior. –um dos caras de branco disse._

_Suze bem que tentou resistir quando eles se aproximaram e a seguraram, mas estava tão fraca, que logo cedeu. Eles a colocaram em uma maca, amarrando faixas de couro para prendê-la ao objeto._

_Foram seguindo pelos corredores brancos do prédio, subindo e descendo pequenas rampas._

_-Quem é você? –Suze olhou para o médio que seguia ao seu lado. –O que estão fazendo comigo?_

_-Por acaso esqueceu-se de que está internada conosco, senhorita Simon? –o médico respondeu, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. –Agora é o horário de visita e sua família está aqui._

_Depois de andarem alguns minutos, pararam em frente a uma porta vai-vem de aço inoxidável. O médico pegou uma injeção e administrou em seu braço rapidamente, antes que pudesse perceber._

_Aos poucos, foi se sentindo mais grogue, como se estivesse com sono. Atravessaram a porta e chegaram numa sala com alguns sofás e viu que sua família estava ali. Os homens de branco a liberaram da maca, colocando-a sentada em uma cadeira. Depois a prenderam uma camisa de força._

_-Ah Suzinha... –sua mãe se aproximou, com lágrimas nos olhos. –Me desculpe por te colocar aqui, mas não tive escolha._

_-Do que está falando, mãe? –ela se esforçou para olhar pra cima._

_-Você andava muito estranha, sempre falando sozinha, arranjando confusão... -Andy se adiantou, ficando ao lado da esposa. –Depois veio com um papo estranho, que falava com espíritos e que era sua missão ajudá-los a ir para o outro lado..._

_-Você pirou, véi. –Brad apontou o dedo no rosto dela. –Sua maluca! Fala com os mortos, né? Sempre soube que você era estranha._

_Suze olhou para seus familiares, não conseguindo acreditar. Apesar de estar dopada, sabia que todos olhavam para ela com um olhar de pena e repulsa, como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Sentia-se completamente vulnerável naquele estado, dopada e contida em uma camisa de força, como se fosse maluca._

_Eles continuaram falando com ela, sempre acusando-a das piores coisas possível, que era responsável pela desgraça da família. Suze jogou-se no chão, caindo da cadeira. Não conseguia ficar nem mais um minuto ali. Era demais para ela._

_Sendo assim, se arrastou pelo chão, berrando por ajuda._

_-SOCORRO! –ela berrou o mais alto que pôde. –EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!_

_Continuou se arrastando, sentindo o chão gelado embaixo de si, ouvindo as coisas horrendas que sua família falava. Quando a porta abriu e Jesse entrou na sala. Ele abaixou-se e a segurou._

_-Não acredito que pôde acabar com a minha vida. E ainda inventou toda essa história de que eu estava morto, que era um espírito e que você me trouxe de volta... –Jesse possuía um brilho triste nos olhos. –Eu realmente não acredito que pôde fazer isso comigo, Suzannah._

_Com certeza aquilo seria efeito do remédio, porque nunca que Jesse iria falar assim com ela. Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele apertava com força, machucando seus braços. Suze berrou, pedindo ajuda. Até que os homens de branco entraram na sala e a levaram embora._

_Conforme era arrastada pelos corredores, percebeu que todos que usavam pijama azul eram estranhos. Eles berravam, ou então ficavam encolhidos num canto qualquer, se sujavam com tinta ou comida. Alguns possuíam um tique nervoso qualquer, como ficar balançando o corpo, dizendo coisas sem sentido._

_Suze foi levada novamente ao quarto onde estava, sendo jogada na cama, após a camisa de força ser retirada. Ficou ali deitada, completamente entregue. Então era isso, estava maluca._

_E todos que amava haviam se afastado, porque achavam que toda essa história de falar com espíritos e ser Mediadora era mentira. Tinha chegado no fundo do poço, não tinha saída._

_Quando percebeu que iria passar o resto de sua vida ali, não pôde deixar de rir. Seu riso era amargo e tom foi aumentando cada vez mais, ao ponto de estar gargalhando sozinha no quarto. _

_Realmente estava maluca._

Antes mesmo que Rachel pudesse desferir o primeiro golpe, foi engolida pela massa escura.

_Rachel abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Olhou ao redor e estava em uma igreja enorme, cheia de pessoas. Todos olhavam para ela, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, como se esperassem alguma coisa._

_-E então, aceita Robert como seu marido? –o padre perguntou, parecendo impaciente._

_Ela usava um vestido de noiva maravilhoso, o qual todas as mulheres já sonharam. Seu pai aproximou-se, severo._

_-Responda logo, Rachel. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. –Não temos o dia inteiro._

_-Mas..._

_-Não me desafie! Agora responda a maldita pergunta._

_-Não quero! –ela permaneceu séria._

_-Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer: você não é especial, muito menos importante. Deve fazer o que eu mando sem reclamar._

_Rachel olhou para seu noivo, reconhecendo-o imediatamente. Ele era o herdeiro do império de empresas mobiliarias Masterson. Claro que seu pai queria se casassem, assim poderia estender seu domínio às empresas do genro._

_Como sempre, toda a sua vida era decida por seu pai. Não havia espaço para discordar, para ser quem realmente era. Contudo, fechou os olhos novamente, concentrando-se em Píton, não sentiu nada. Era como se aquele espírito nunca tivesse existido em seu corpo._

_Lembrou-se de como tinha sido sua vida. Estudou no colégio para meninas, depois fez faculdade de Administração. Nada de Artes, Acampamento Meio-Sangue ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Passou todos seus anos sempre seguindo que seu pai lhe mandava._

_-Eu não quero me casar com ele... –ela disse, com um tom de voz baixo._

_-Quer mesmo continuar com esse discurso? Não faz diferença alguma o que pensa ou o que sente._

_Para Rachel, naquele momento era como se tivessem quebrado seu coração em mil pedaços._

_-Ela aceita padre. –seu pai disse em voz alta, para que todos ouvissem. –Agora passa logo as alianças!_

_Robert segurou sua mão e colocou a aliança. Rachel ficou olhando para o anel, com uma sensação enorme de vazio no peito. Como sempre, seu pai estava tomando conta de sua vida, fazendo com que seguisse o plano por ele estabelecido._

_Notou que Robert já estava com o anel que ela deveria colocar em seu dedo. Como sempre, estava atrás de tudo, sem poder se importar. Após a benção do padre, seu marido beijou-lhe os lábios de maneira impessoal e a segurou pela mão, enquanto desciam os degraus do altar. Conforme atravessavam a igreja, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Mas não eram de alegria, pelo contrário._

_Sentia-se morta por dentro. Tudo aquilo que a fazia especial, de alguma maneira não existia. Apollo e sua declaração de amor, o beijo, o selo de proteção... Tudo mentira como se tivesse acontecido apenas um sonho. _

_Não era mais o Oráculo, com seu poder de previsão. Era apenas uma humana qualquer, com sua vida sendo totalmente controlada por seu pai._

_Saíram da igreja e entraram em uma limusine preta._

_-Fantástico, não? –Robert disse, parecendo estar se divertindo._

_-O que? –ela perguntou com uma voz tão apática quando seu rosto._

_-Esse casamento... –ele sorriu para ela._

_Rachel deu de ombros, não tinha porque ter alguma opinião. Era apenas um fantoche na mão de quem a controlava. Não reagiu quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu pescoço._

_A ruiva ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela, enquanto Robert enchia seu pescoço de beijos. Era apenas uma casca, de qualquer maneira. Nem mesmo ligou quando ele desceu a mão e a pouso sobre seus seios, apertando-os._

Jesse sentiu a massa escura entrando pela sua boca e envolvendo-o.

_Jesse abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Suze. Estava no quarto dela, em Carmel. Saiu de lá e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Encontrou-a na cozinha, falando com David, seu meio-irmão mais novo._

_Pareciam estar realmente concentrados, na conversa, porque não perceberam quando Jesse se aproximou. Todos estavam muito bem arrumados, parecia que a ocasião era importante para a família._

_-Mi hermosa? –ele chamou por Suze, mas pareceu não ouvir. _

_Ela pegou os pratos e colocou na mesa, enquanto a mãe dela atendia a campainha e Andy brigava com seus filhos mais velhos por não estarem ajudando. David sentou-se à mesa, enquanto todos se ajeitavam. Segundos depois, a mãe de Suze chegou à sala acompanhada de Paul Slater._

_O seu pior inimigo estava fazendo naquela casa ele não sabia. Quando abriu a boca para reclamar, viu que ele sentou ao lado de Suze na mesa e lhe deu um selinho. Como assim?!_

_Havia alguma coisa muito errada nisso tudo. Jesse aproximou-se da mesa, ao lado de sua namorada._

_-O que está acontecendo, Suzannah? –ele perguntou, com a voz seca de raiva._

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar feio, como se estivesse atrapalhando._

_-Por que vocês não vão comendo? –sorriu disfarçadamente para todos na mesa. –Preciso ir ao banheiro._

_-Não demore muito querida, ou a comida vai esfriar. –Andy comentou, enquanto fazia o prato de David._

_Suze levantou e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, Jesse a seguiu, olhando Paul por cima do ombro. O loiro estava bastante integrado com todos os membros da família, conversando naturalmente._

_Eles entraram no quarto e ela parecia muito aborrecida._

_-Então, por que Paul está na sua casa? –levantou a sobrancelha, incrédulo._

_-Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido isso, Jesse. –Suze cruzou os braços em cima do vestido azul que usava. –Você prometeu se afastar._

_-Como assim? –ele sentiu seu coração batendo com mais força._

_-Aceite que nunca daria certo entre a gente... Você é um espírito, e eu uma Mediadora. –ela ajeitou o cabelo. –Além disso, estou muito feliz com Paul._

_-Suzannah, pare com essa brincadeira. –ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la._

_Neste momento, arregalou os olhos e soltou um palavrão de surpresa. Ainda era um espírito, exatamente quando Suze o encontrou desde que se mudou para a casa onde morava. Havia o leve brilho espectral em volta de seu corpo e vestia as roupas com as quais morreu, lá por volta de 1850._

_Ou seja, nunca tinha sido resgatado por Suze. Não tinha seu corpo de volta e não namoravam._

_-Eu... Ainda sou um espírito? –ele balbuciou, como se tivesse um bolo na garganta._

_-Exatamente Jesse. E não temos como mandar você para o Outro Lado, o Guardião não te aceitou lá... Lembra? –Suze o olhava com pena. –Ainda estou tentando descobrir o motivo._

_-E... Por que está namorando com aquele idiota do Paul? –Jesse sentiu seu mundo despedaçando-se embaixo dos pés._

_-Porque eu o amo e você sabe disso. –ela franziu as sobrancelhas. –Conversamos e você concordou em sair da casa. Por que voltou?_

_-Eu..._

_-Me desculpe Jesse, mas preciso ir. –Suze dirigiu-se até a porta. –E espero não te ver quando voltar._

_Ele ficou parado alguns segundos, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Resolveu descer novamente e seu coração apertou dentro do peito ao ver a típica cena de família na sala. _

_O clima entre as pessoas estava muito agradável, todos conversando e rindo entre si, enquanto comiam. Paul estava com um braço no ombro de Suze, fazendo carinho nela. Jesse permaneceu ali, observando a cena._

_Após o almoço, partiram para a sobremesa e Paul levantou-se._

_-Gostaria de fazer um anúncio para todos. –ele sorria, enquanto mexia no bolso. –Bem, como nesse ano Suze se muda para a faculdade, resolvi fazer uma surpresa._

_Ele entregou uma pequena caixa para ela, que abriu rapidamente. Tirou um chaveiro colorido com duas chaves presas._

_-Essas são as chaves do seu apartamento que comprei pra você, meu amor. –o loiro encarou Suze, cheio de paixão no olhar._

_-Ah meu Deus! –ela parecia não acreditar. – Sério mesmo?_

_-Mas é claro! _

_Eles se beijaram, apesar dos protestos dos meio-irmãos dela. Pareciam tão felizes, tão vivos... Jesse sentiu como se tivesse sido atravessado por uma flecha. Seu peito doía muito e não conseguia mais assistir. Não tinha mais espaço na vida de Suze, muito menos em seu coração._

_Saiu da casa sem olhar pra trás, ouvindo apenas a felicidade daquela família. Quando estava do lado de fora, olhou para o local. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha passado os melhores e os piores momentos de toda sua vida ali. E agora não pertencia mais aquele lugar. Enquanto se perdia nos pensamentos, não ouviu alguém se aproximando._

_-É, parece que perdeu. –Paul disse, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios._

_-O que quer comigo? –Jesse fechou os punhos._

_-Não adianta fazer mais nada... Ela é minha. –ele deu ênfase na última palavra._

_-Eu não sei que chantagem você fez com ela, mas isso termina agora. _

_-Ainda não se deu contra, "chico"? Ela me AMA! –Paul o encarou, sério. –Ela namora comigo porque percebeu que eu sou o cara da vida dela._

_Jesse não agüentou e deu um soco no rosto de modelo que Paul tinha. Ele caiu no chão, com o nariz quebrado. Estava berrando vários xigamentos em espanhol, quando sentiu alguém puxando seu punho, que estava pronto pra outro soco._

_-Pára com isso Jesse! –Suze pediu, desesperada. _

_Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro, que apertava o nariz para tentar estancar o sangue. Depois de ver que não era nada muito grave, olhou para Jesse com os olhos cheios de raiva._

_-Por que você sempre tem que achar que tudo acontece por sua causa?! –ela parecia muito magoada. –Não agüento mais você estragando a minha vida! Me deixe em paz!_

_Jesse olhou para a cena, sem poder acreditar. Com o coração partido, ele saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu. Quando estava longe da casa, parou. Realmente não pertencia mais àquele plano, estava pronto para ir embora._

_Não tinha mais nada._

Percy sentiu que a massa negra o envolveu devido ao sangue escuro dos soldados que havia matado na capela.

_Percy abriu os olhos e estava na floresta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Conhecia aquele lugar como se fosse sua casa, todos os metros quadrados. Foi andando na direção da Casa Grande, quando viu que todos estavam reunidos no pátio. _

_Parecia que algo grave havia acontecido, porque todos tinham uma expressão séria em seus rostos. Alguns choravam silenciosamente, outros pareciam tristes. Ao aproximar-se com mais calma, viu que os campistas estavam reunidos em volta de uma pira funerária._

_Ele reconheceu sua mãe, que estava desolada, sendo amparada pelo seu padrasto. Os dois estavam abraçando, encarando a pira. Percy viu que seu próprio corpo estava ali deitado, como se estivesse apenas dormindo._

_Era muito estranho estar vendo a si mesmo daquela maneira. A questão era que estava morto, não tinha como negar. Viu que Annabeth possuía olheiras enormes e aparentava estar desgastada. Com Thalia e Groover não era diferente, ambos estavam muito tristes._

_Rachel chorava compulsivamente no ombro de Nico, que apenas encarava a pira, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos._

_Todas as pessoas com quem conviva, todos que amava estavam ali, ao seu redor. Havia morrido e os deixado desamparados. Não tinha feito o suficiente por eles. Até mesmo seu pai, Poseidon estava lá._

_Percy era muito novo e por isso não teve tempo de deixar um legado. Não estaria mais lado dos amigos para ajudá-los quando precisassem. Sua mãe continuaria vivendo, com essa dor no coração. Porque a pior coisa do mundo é ter que enterrar o próprio filho._

_E não podia fazer nada a respeito, sua alma não voltava para seu corpo. Era o seu fim e da maneira mais simples possível. Não morreu em batalha contra o inimigo, apenas foi atropelado enquanto atravessava uma rua. O ferimento foi interno, então a hemorragia não apareceu e os médicos descobriram tarde demais._

_Agora estava ali, assistindo ao próprio enterro e sentindo as dores de todos os presentes. Quiron aproximou-se do corpo de Percy, colocando uma moeda em cima de cada olho. Era uma tradição grega. Quando a alma do semi-deus fosse para o Outro Lado, teria que dar duas moedas para que Carontes, o barqueiro, levasse sua alma até o destino correto._

_Sua mãe colocou fogo na palha e em questão de segundos, as chamas se espalharam, consumindo tudo o que tinha pela frente. Então era assim que tudo terminava. Os entes queridos iriam passar o resto de seus dias com aquela morte em seus corações._

_E era isso o que deixava Percy revoltado. Não queria deixar nenhum deles na mão, como tinha acontecido. Aproximou-se de seu corpo, contudo não conseguia voltar pra ele._

_Quando as chamas tocaram seu corpo, um cheiro estranho de carne queimada começou a subir. Alguns se afastaram, enjoados. Outros começaram a chorar muito, alguns oravam em voz baixa. _

_Não agüentava mais sentir todo aquele sofrimento e dor. Era como se pesasse sobre seus ombros, tornando difícil a respiração. Como se afogasse no próprio ar. Afastou-se, mas não melhorou de jeito nenhum._

_Pelo contrário, o consumia ainda mais. Não conseguia, ver nem tocar mais nada. Os sentimentos invadiam sua alma com força, rasgando-o por dentro._

E ao ver que cada um deles mergulhava no próprio pesadelo, o demônio riu. Alimentava-se daquele desespero maravilhoso. Sentia que poderia continuar aterrorizando aqueles mortais por séculos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07**

_Jesse olhou para o mar à sua frente. Aquele imenso horizonte azul lhe acalmou. Já que estava preso naquele plano, tinha todo o tempo do mundo pela frente. Sentou-se na areia, pensando. No fundo do seu coração, sabia que tinha algo errado naquilo tudo._

_Não conseguia acreditar que todas as memórias que possuía eram apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Suze o encontrou, depois de 150 anos de solidão, ela o tirou das trevas em que vivia. Foi capaz de renunciar sua própria felicidade para dar a ele a segunda chance de ser feliz._

_Porém, o destino achou uma maneira de conseguir juntar os dois. E Jesse sabia que estavam namorando, afinal felicidade como aquela que sentia jamais poderia ser esquecida. Estavam seis meses juntos, quando os semi-deuses e o Oráculo apareceram na cidade,procurando ajuda..._

_Neste momento, Jesse sentiu sua cabeça doer muito. Fechou os olhos e se agarrou com força na memória que tinha da primeira vez que fez amor com Suze. O cheiro de seu perfume, seu rosto corado de vergonha, seus gemidos de prazer...  
Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele e sabia que era verdade. Então tudo passou a fazer sentido. O que vivenciava naquele momento era uma mentira implantada em sua mente pelo..._

_Demônio._

_Lembrou que estava junto com os outros, combatendo-o, quando foi engolido pela massa negra. _

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu a mudança de cená abrir os olhos, estava em um lugar todo branco. Ainda sentia-se zonzo, mas parou de se importar com isso quando viu Suze caída no chão logo à frente.

Saiu correndo e a segurou entre os braços. Estava muito magra, vestindo um pijama azul. Alguns machucados nos punhos e nos tornozelos eram visíveis. Estava com os olhos abertos, mas parecia não enxergá-lo, muito menos o lugar.

-Por favor... –ela choramingava, tomada pelo desespero. –Não me deixem aqui... Eu não sou maluca...

Jesse sentiu um aperto no peito. Suze ainda estava presa em sua própria mente como ele mesmo estava algum tempo atrás. As idéias implantadas eram fortes demais, porque revelavam o maior medo que tinham dentro de si.

-_Mi hermosa... _-ele chamou com delicadeza. –Me escute, preste atenção na minha voz. Isso não está acontecendo de verdade, é tudo mentira...

-Jesse? –ela chamou, olhando ao redor sem ver realmente. –Isso deve ser minha mente...

-Escute meu amor, sou eu. –Jesse passou a mão no rosto de Suze, tirando o cabelo. –Concentre-se em mim. Você não está ficando maluca, acredite em si mesma. É tudo um pesadelo, você é capaz de acordar sozinha.

-Como vou saber que é você mesmo? –Suze pareceu incerta.

-Só eu saberia que você gosta de ouvir perversões em espanhol, quando estamos fazendo amor... –ele riu lembrando-se das coisas que ela o fazia dizer.

Foi então que Suze fechou os olhos com força, tremendo um pouco nos braços de Jesse. Ela possuía uma expressão séria no rosto, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo. Permaneceu assim alguns minutos, como se estivesse lutando contra alguma coisa. Sua respiração ficou ofegante e ela abriu os olhos, assustada.

-Oh Jesse! –ela o agarrou com força. –Fiquei tão assustada... Me senti tão sozinha!

-Mas estou aqui agora...

Beijaram-se intensamente. A aparência de Suze estava bem melhor, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olharam ao redor, procurando uma saída, enquanto andavam, encontravam Rachel e foram até ela. A ruiva usava um vestido de noiva e chorava muito, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

-Rachel... –Suze a chamou, aproximando-se.

Ela continuou chorando, como se não tivesse escutado. Jesse aproximou-se, segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Oráculo, precisamos de você. Acorde! –sua voz era incisiva, mas gentil.

-Eu não sou mais o Oráculo... Não sou ninguém. –ela respondeu, com a voz abafada pelas mãos.

-Olhe dentro de si, sabe que isso é mentira! –Suze tirou o véu de noiva e fez carinho nos cabelos vermelhos dela. –Desde que Apollo iria te abandonar? Você é a _amada_ dele!

-Isso mesmo! –Jesse não sabia o que aquilo tudo significava, mas deduziu que era importante.

Rachel parou de chorar e levantou o rosto das mãos. As lágrimas haviam borrado sua maquiagem, deixando-a suja. Ela encarou os dois, com seus olhos verdes.

-Lembre-se de quem você realmente é e do seu dom. –Suze estava séria.

A ruiva pareceu pensar naquilo e franziu as sobrancelhas. Em sua testa, a marca da lira cercada com a coroa de louros brilhou levemente. Ela tocou a marca e respirou fundo. De repente, como se tomada por uma fúria incontrolável, rasgou seu vestido de noiva. O tecido cedeu rapidamente pela força que ela aplicou, como se estivesse se livrando de algo que lhe dava nojo. Por baixo usava suas roupas de sempre. Quando finalmente terminou de rasgar o tecido, jogou-o no chão com tudo.

-Como se sente? –Suze perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem melhor... –Rachel respirou fundo, parecendo mais tranqüila. –Esse vestido não combina comigo, prefiro tecidos naturais, odeio sintético.

Conforme o vestido se transformava em areia e sumia no ar, o rosto dela ficando mais limpo, até não existir mais nenhum traço de maquiagem.

-Temos que encontrar Percy e Nico. –Jesse comentou, reparando que o vestido tinha sumido por completo.

-O que é aquilo? –Suze perguntou, apontando na outra direção. –Acho que é fogo!

Saíram correndo naquela direção e encontraram uma pira funerária queimando. As labaredas eram muito altas e Percy encontrava-se deitado no meio delas, como se estivesse simplesmente dormindo.

-Percy! –Jesse chamou, berrando. –Acorda!

-Não dá pra se aproximar, as chamas podem nos queimar. –Suze comentou, sentindo o calor da pira.

-Já sei como acordá-lo. –Rachel fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Demorou um pouco, mas estava dentro da mente de Percy. Ele assistia ao seu funeral com tanta dor no coração, que a ruiva precisou respirar fundo. Sentia todas aquelas emoções bombardeando-a. Caso demorasse muito iria acabar sendo esmagada pela força do pesadelo do filho de Poseidon.

Ela aproximou-se dele e tocou seu ombro. No momento em que ele se virou, Rachel colocou a mão em seu peito, em cima do coração. Puxou-o com força trazendo sua consciência de volta ao corpo.

Quando Rachel abriu os olhos e viu que estava na sala branca, procurou imediatamente por Percy, que estava levantando. Abraçou-o com força, ao perceber que tinha saído de seu pesadelo. Haviam passado tantas coisas juntos, que o considerava seu melhor amigo.

-Obrigado por me tirar de lá... –ele disse, dando um leve sorriso. –Não acho que conseguiria sozinho.

-Que isso, você faria o mesmo por mim. –a ruiva piscou o olho.

-Agora só falta o Nico. –Suze comentou, olhando ao redor.

-Acho que ele está ali. –Jesse apontou para uma parte escura.

O lugar, que era todo branco, ia ficando cada vez mais escura, até mudar completamente de cor, tornando-se negra. Nico estava sentado no chão, abraçado aos joelhos, chorando muito, enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

Percy fez um sinal para que os outros esperassem por ele ali. Queria falar com Nico sozinho, porque o conhecia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e percebeu que ele estava completamente mergulhado no pesadelo, em um lugar onde Percy jamais o alcançaria. Mas ele não perdeu as esperanças.

-Nico, me escute... –seu tom de voz era suave. –Sou eu, Percy. Você tem que acordar...

Estava no meio da frase quando as palavras simplesmente sumiram em sua garganta, ao ver que Nico caiu no chão. Possuía a mesma expressão vidrada de seu pesadelo, antes disso tudo começar.

Percy o segurou entre os braços, o filho de Hades estava mole, com os lábios arroxeados e olhos castanhos sem brilho. Era tudo familiar demais que até doía. Quando o liquido preto começou a sair pela boca de Nico, foi então que se desesperou. Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto, enquanto pensava freneticamente num modo de reverter tudo aquilo. Abraçou-o com força, deixando dar vazão aos seus sentimentos. Não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse, não depois que haviam acertado as diferenças entre eles. Estava chorando tão forte, que soluçava, os ombros mexendo-se. Até que sentiu uma mão em seu rosto molhado. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que Nico acordou e o olhava.

-Percy... –ele chamou, quase sussurrando.

O coração dele saltou de alegria, seu nome nunca tinha parecido tão suave e doce como naquele momento, quando foi dito pelo mais novo. Estava tão feliz, que poderia dar um beijo na boca de Nico.

-Você voltou! –Percy disse, secando as lágrimas.

-Você não vive sem mim, né? –Nico brincou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Os outros se aproximaram, ajudando Nico a levantar-se. Imediatamente, foram tragados de volta aos seus corpos. As massas escuras deixaram seus corpos e se fundiram ao demônio.

-Pelo visto vocês conseguiram escapar do meu controle mental... –ele disse, parecendo aborrecido.

O grupo percebeu que a caverna estava lotada de demônios andando de um lado a outro, de formas e tamanhos diferentes. E pelo visto eles continuavam saindo pelo caixão de mármore. Nenhum deles tinha uma boa aparência, pelo contrário. Cada um mais horrendo que o outro.

Suze não esperou muito tempo, saiu aplicando golpes de kick-boxing nos demônios que estava mais perto dela, sendo precisa em cada golpe. Jesse aproveitou a confusão armada e ajudou a namorada, retalhando os que ela não conseguia dar conta.

Rachel invocou Píton novamente e toda vez que acertava um inimigo com sua adaga mágica, ele pulverizava no ar. Sua habilidade fazia com que a essência maligna deles fosse destruída.

Percy não ficou muito longe e partiu para o combate, usando todas as técnicas que conhecia, não deixando nenhum de pé. Enquanto isso, Nico avaliava a situação toda. O selo somente iria ser restaurado através da espada daquele que possui coração puro, com o sangue do príncipe e as lágrimas do escolhido.

O que aquilo significava não tinha idéia, mas sabia que precisava ser feito e urgentemente. Era impossível enfrentar o demônio de frente, afinal ele era mais poderoso que todos juntos, por isso precisavam de um plano.

Contudo, seus pensamentos foram arrancados de sua mente, quando ouviu a fala do demônio.

-Vocês mortais são tão frágeis...

Nesse momento o silêncio pairou sobre a caverna e todos pararam de se mover. Uma força invisível arremessou Suze contra a parede dura e pontuda da caverna. Ela berrou de dor, enquanto caia no chão. O barulho de ossos quebrando foi nítido e ecoou pelo lugar. A _Mediadora_ colocou a mão nas costelas e cuspiu sangue, gemendo de dor.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. A névoa verde de Rachel tomou conta da caverna por inteiro e começou a afetar os demônios, drenando suas forças. Jesse foi correndo na direção da namorada, para ajudá-la. Percy continuou lutando contra os inimigos com garra e força.

Quando a situação parecia ficar sob controle após muito esforço por todas as partes, o demônio riu e mais almas saíram do caixão e entraram nos corpos dos outros demônios, deixando-os mais fortes.

Jesse teve que levantar-se e começar a lutar, para defender ele e Suze dos ataques. Rachel começava a dar sinais de cansaço e a sua magia ia perdendo a força aos poucos. Percy viu-se completamente cercado, recebendo vários golpes. Olhando tudo aquilo, Nico sentiu que não havia mais esperança. O demônio ria das tentativas do grupo de se manterem vivos. Enquanto que alguns espíritos escapavam e subiam pelo corredor que levava à capela.

O que poderia estar acontecendo lá em cima?

Porque as portas do Inferno tinham sido abertas naquela caverna.

Nico voltou à realidade, quando percebeu algo caindo aos seus pés. Era a espada dourada de Percy. Ao segurá-la, algo estalou dentro dele. Como um flash, a profecia feita por Apollo correu pela mente dele novamente.

Olhou ao redor e tudo fez sentido.

Percy conseguiu quebrar o chifre de um demônio qualquer o usava como arma. Ele era a pessoa com o coração mais puro que Nico já conheceu em toda sua vida. Sendo capaz das maiores loucuras para conseguir deixar as pessoas que amava seguras e protegidas. Mesmo após as atrocidades cometidas por Luke, quando estava sob o controle de Chronos, conseguiu perdoá-lo. Percy era assim, capaz de perdoar as pessoas e seguir em frente. Seu coração não era machado por ódio, nem vingança.

Rachel, apesar de todo o seu cansaço se mantinha de pé, usando todas as suas energias para derrubar os inimigos. A marca em sua testa brilhava mais forte do que nunca.

O Oráculo era alguém escolhido pelos Deuses! Além disso, também era a _amada_ de Apollo.

Nico pensou em si mesmo. Se Hades era o rei do Mundo Inferior, ele era o príncipe. Agora as coisas se encaixavam.

-Acabou pra você, demônio! –ele berrou em voz alta, fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção nele.

-O que está falando? –o demônio riu. –Não percebe a situação que está acontecendo a sua volta?

Nico levantou a espada de Percy acima da cabeça e olhou para seus amigos. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, todos entenderam o que ele iria fazer.

-Não! –Rachel berrou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nico, pare! –Percy saiu correndo em sua direção.

A cena inteira pareceu correr em câmera lenta. Nico olhou para cada um deles, com um sorriso nos lábios. Agora entendia o que era amizade e nunca iria se esquecer de nenhum deles. Apenas desejou naquele momento que pudesse viver mais para desfrutar da companhia deles...

Percy não chegou a tempo de impedir que Nico transfixasse sua própria barriga com a espada. Sangue fresco escorreu pela sua boca e ele caiu no chão, ainda vivo. A risada do demônio ecoou pela caverna, enquanto o semi-deus agonizada numa poça de sangue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo**

Nico sentia que a cada segundo, sua força vital se esvaía, deixando-o mais perto da morte. Mesmo com sua visão embaçada, percebeu que Percy se livrou dos demônios que o rodeavam e correu na sua direção, desesperado.

Ajoelhou ao seu lado e tocou a ferida onde a espada estava cravada. Lágrimas desceram pelos seus olhos verdes e ele as limpou, sujando o rosto com o sangue vermelho. Nico fez o último esforço e segurou a mão livre de Percy, dando um sorriso tranqüilo. Estava em paz consigo mesmo e sabia que tinha feito o melhor que podia.

Aos poucos a imagem dele ficou ficando mais borrada, até que não via mais nada. Todos os seus sentidos foram sendo paralisados, os órgãos falharam e ele morreu. Antes que todos tivessem tempo de lamentar sua morte, os símbolos encravados na tampa do caixão começaram a brilhar.

A intensidade foi aumentando cada vez mais, até que iluminou completamente a caverna, fazendo com que todos protegessem os olhos. Os demônios começaram a berrar de dor e desfizeram no ar, como poeira.

O demônio que tinha sido responsável por aquilo tudo tentou se proteger, mas sua massa escura começou a borbulhar como se estivesse queimando, de dentro pra fora. Aos poucos, foi diminuindo de tamanho, reduzindo-se a uma fina camada de névoa escura que pairava no ar. Então a essência de todos os demônios foi sugada para dentro do caixão de mármore escuro. A tampa voltou sozinha ao seu lugar, assim como o rachado se desfez, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

-Acabou? –Rachel perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-Acho que sim... –Jesse comentou, tentando ajudar Suze a se levantar.

-Então porque eu não tenho a sensação de que vencemos? –Percy disse, olhando para o corpo sem vida de Nico.

_Nico sentia que seu corpo estava leve, não sentia mais o peso dos músculos, nem dos ossos. Era uma sensação tão boa, era como se estivesse livre de todas as preocupações, não possuía mais necessidades corporais, era apenas espírito agora._

_Apesar disso, sentia-se triste pelo fato de nunca mais poder ficar perto daqueles que amava. Não poderia mais sentir o cheiro do mar, ou o gosto de uma barra de chocolate...Estava imerso no Nada..._

_-Príncipe, acorde... –uma voz muito agradável disse, despertando-o. –Príncipe Nico..._

_Ele abriu os olhos e Tanatos estava na sua frente. O Deus da Morte era extremamente bonito e por isso muitas vezes era confundido com o Cupido. Vestida uma túnica grega preta sem mangas presa na cintura, a pele era escura e reluzente, os olhos dourados e gentis. Seu cabelo negro descia até os ombros. _

_O conhecia muito bem, por ser o braço direito de seu pai no Mundo Inferior. _

_-Tanatos? –ele sentou-se, preocupado. –Aconteceu alguma coisa errada?_

_-Na verdade sim... –a Morte o encarou. –Você não deveria ter morrido, enquanto lutava contra o demônio._

_-Acho que... acabei sendo radical demais. –Nico disse, respirando fundo. –Mas parecia não haver outra saída._

_-A questão é que isso alterou todo o seu destino. -Tanatos levantou-se. –Por isso estou mandando você de volta ao Mundo Superior, príncipe Nico._

_-Vou viver novamente? –ele arregalou os olhos. _

_-Estou fazendo uma exceção a você apenas dessa vez, porque não está definido que sua morte seria dessa maneira. Sinta-se sortudo por ganhar uma segunda chance, contudo carregará a marca da Morte, como um sinal para que se lembre de que não pode arriscar-se novamente._

Nico não teve tempo de agradecer a Tanatos. Sua alma voltou tão rápido, que parecia que tinha caído de pára-quedas. Aos poucos, sentiu cada pedaço de seu corpo, mexeu a ponta dos dedos dos pés e das mãos. Abriu os olhos com força, como se fosse a primeira vez que fizesse isso na vida.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Percy e sua expressão de total surpresa e incredulidade. Sorriu de volta, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por estar vivo novamente. Mexeu a cabeça e viu que Rachel estava ocupada ajudando Jesse a cuida de Suze, sendo assim voltou sua atenção para Percy.

-Você...voltou! –o filho de Poseidon sussurrou, aproximando-se do mais novo. –Como assim?

-Minha morte não estava nos planos de Tanatos, então ele mandou de volta. –ele respondeu, sentindo aos poucos a força voltando para o corpo.

-Eu... –Percy ainda estava em estado de choque. –Eu achei que tinha te perdido.

A sinceridade e o sentimento com que Percy disse aquelas frase, fez com que Nico ruborizasse. Sentiu algo coçando em sua barriga e viu que a espada ainda estava lá. Retirou-a rapidamente e no lugar havia apenas uma fina cicatriz, uma marca do que tinha acontecido.

Percy ajudou-o a se levantar e foram andando até a outra metade do grupo. Rachel não acreditando no que viu e abraçou Nico tão forte, que ele sentiu os ossos da coluna estalando. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e bagunçou seus cabelos, sorrindo.

Jesse também estava feliz, mas a preocupação com Suze era maior que qualquer outra coisa. O grupo voltou sua atenção para ela, que estava deitada no chão, com uma careta de dor.

-É Nico, parece que você deu um bom chute nas bolas daquele demônio! –ela disse, tentando rir.

-Mi _hermosa,_ não se mova... Precisamos levar você a um hospital. –Jesse passou a mão pelo rosto dela, retirando os cabelos da testa.

-Não é necessário... –alguém disse atrás do grupo.

No momento em que todos se voltaram para ver quem era, Rachel soltou um berro de felicidade. Lá estava Apollo, com seu ar descolado de sempre. Dessa vez vestia um saiote grego branco, com o tórax completamente descoberto. Uma coroa de louros na cabeça e sandálias trançadas nos pés.

A ruiva saiu correndo na direção dele, não se agüentando. Abraçaram-se intensamente, o brilho dourado de Apollo a envolveu, curando seus machucados e restaurando sua energia. Ele deu um selinho demorado nos lábios dela e depois se aproximou do grupo.

Ajoelhou na frente de Suze e posicionou suas mãos no ar, com as palmas viradas para baixo. Com seu poder de cura, ele fez com que todas as injúrias sumissem do corpo dela, deixando-a completamente sadia. Fez o mesmo com Percy e Jesse.

-Eu soube que os Deuses lhe puniram por nos ajudar... –Rachel disse, olhando-o preocupada. –Como você pode estar aqui?

-A punição acabou... –ele respondeu, respirando fundo. –Eu acredito que não fiz mais do que minha obrigação com vocês, mas fazer o que... Zeus não encara as coisas dessa maneira.

-Obrigado pela ajuda. –Jesse parecia sem graça.

-Ah, que isso. –Apollo sorriu de volta. –Então, agora que tudo está resolvido, porque não vamos voltar lá pra cima? Esse lugar me dá arrepios!

-Ah, precisamos achar o padre Dom! –Suze disse, olhando ao redor.

Acharam o corpo do padre Dominic caído perto do caixão. Tinha algumas seqüelas por ter servido de hospedeiro do demônio, mas como os poderes de Apollo eram superiores a toda magia inferior, o padre foi curado e acordou assustado.

Depois de explicarem tudo o que tinha acontecido para ele, voltaram para a capela. Assim que colocaram os pés no piso de granito, sentiram um leve tremor abaixo. Era a caverna ruindo e se isolando completamente da superfície. Agora nunca mais o demônio conseguiria sair de seu isolamento.

Agora estavam sentados na mureta da igreja, aproveitando o final da tarde e observando o mar. Tudo o que enfrentaram agora parecia apenas um pesadelo ruim, que aconteceu há muito tempo. Apollo e Rachel conversavam animadamente com padre Dominic sobre os Deuses gregos, procurando semelhanças entre as religiões. Jesse e Suze estavam abraçados conversando em espanhol, tendo um momento só deles.

Nico olhou para trás por cima do ombro e viu que Percy voltava para onde o grupo estava sentado, com uma expressão de raiva. Tinha acabado de vê-lo receber uma mensagem mágica.

-O que aconteceu? –o mais novo perguntou, enquanto o outro se sentava ao seu lado.

-Ah, Annabeth de novo! –ele franziu as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo. –Não agüento mais suas crises de ciúmes...

-Mulheres... –Nico deu de ombros, olhando o mar.

-Pelo visto quando voltarmos ao Acampamento, vou ter muita dor de cabeça. –Percy também olhava o mar e sol se pondo naquela imensidão azul.

-Voltarmos? –o filho de Hades levantou a sobrancelha, encarando o outro.

-Não pretende voltar comigo? –o filho de Poseidon parecia surpreso. –Digo...voltar com a gente, eu e Rachel?

Nico olhou profundamente aqueles olhos verdes, tão sinceros e envolventes. Seu coração pulsava freneticamente no peito e ele soube que não era pelo fato de estar vivo.

-Eu volto sim. –ele sorriu, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

...

Os laços estabelecidos entre todos ali foram tão fortes, que nem mesmo a distância poderia atrapalhar. Assim que Suze pegou seu diploma do ensino médio, ela e Jesse foram para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue passar alguns dias. Claro que padre Dominic teve que ir junto, pois tinha ficado muito interessado sobre todas essas coisas novas que descobriu. Ele acabou fazendo amizade com Quiron e passavam muito tempo juntos, discutindo sobre os mais diversos temas.

Apollo visitava Rachel com freqüência, deixando as campistas suspirando de inveja do casal. Percy se acertou com Annabeth, apesar do temperamento forte dela. Nico percebeu que o conceito de lar era outro. Não era simplesmente o lugar onde morava, mas sim onde sentia que o entendiam. Por isso, seu lar era com seus amigos.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora: **finais são sempre tão lindos e emocionantes... Pessoalmente, gosto de finais felizes. Acho que as coisas podem dar certo sim, por que não? Escrever essa fic foi muito divertido, porque juntei duas séries que amo muito e meus personagens favoritos de ambas. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! *-*  
Nada disso seria possível sem a ajuda da Lilly, obrigada dude!  
Até a próxima fic! (Que provavelmente será um Yaoi de Percy com Nico. Sim, amo os dois juntos, me mate se quiser xD)


End file.
